


独家新闻（演员锤X狗仔基）

by IchbinMusik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 洛基是个三流杂志的一流狗仔，他总能通过些小手段搞到他想要的花边小料，可到了索尔这儿，他的小花招却不管用了，不仅如此，洛基还把自己搭了进去。





	独家新闻（演员锤X狗仔基）

没人敢说自己不认识索尔·奥丁森。

从电影荧屏到电视综艺，再从时尚杂志到广告立牌，几乎没有一个地方看不见索尔的影子。但凡是个能走路会出门的人，每天都能看到他不下二十多次。如果你愿意在家蹲着，那只要开开电视，打开浏览器，也保准能瞅见他的帅脸。

索尔是怎么红起来的，没人记得清楚了，仿佛一夜之间他就登遍了所有娱乐版的头条，花花绿绿的标题下全都无一例外的配着这个男人的照片，总而言之，索尔无论什么时候都总能占尽风头。

他可太招人喜欢了，试问有谁会不喜欢一位好看的像北欧天神一样的家伙呢。

索尔束在脑后的长发像是被风拂过的一片金色麦浪，双眸蓝得仿佛装下了整个大海，他身上没有一处地方是不迷人的，他的言行举止没有一个是不勾人心魄的。自他火起来之后，已经蝉联四年“全球最想和上床的男人”的冠军了——不论男女，谁都想和他来上一发。

而就是这样一个大红大紫的演员，私生活却从来都是个谜。各种娱乐杂志都绞尽脑汁想要弄到他边边角角的信息，可从未成功过。事情就是这么怪，在银屏，杂志封面，电视节目，和广告的背后，他几乎就像凭空消失了一样——至今为止没有任何关于他私生活的消息暴露于大众的视野。 

“我想很多观众朋友们都会好奇，您的私生活究竟是怎么样的呢”，这是索尔被问得最多的问题，只要是访谈节目，这肯定是最后那个压轴的。

“呃…哈，我没什么私生活的，硬要说的话可能就是去海边冲冲浪”——上次索尔这么说之后，几乎每个有海的地方都能找到几位蹲着的狗仔。但渐渐地，人们发现索尔上节目时，次次所谓的私生活都不一样——他只是在明显的搪塞罢了。

索尔没有任何绯闻对象——无论男女，和他搭戏的演员们对他的评论无一例外都是“索尔是个很好的工作伙伴，可感觉他并不想与你有什么私下的交情”，这样一来，更是断了一条重要的八卦路子。

这恼人极了，说实在的，但凡他与哪位明星有稍稍那么一点点“小交流”——哪怕吃个饭什么的也好——那么娱乐杂志们都愿意添油加醋的给他个头版，但这都根本没戏，别说吃饭了，就连和哪位并排走一块儿都极为罕见。

做狗仔的都知道，要是谁被分到了去挖索尔·奥丁森的料，那这人可就要倒霉了——这活儿可比登天还难——没人能追到这家伙的行踪，他快得像个影子，活动一结束，就哪儿都找不见了。几乎每位追着索尔的，不出几天就累得不成个人样，辞职的更是不在少数。

而洛基·劳菲森偏偏就是这么一位倒霉的家伙。

洛基本是数一数二的大媒体公司约顿海姆的公子哥，可他就是和自己的老子不对付。在上大学的时候，他父亲就急于让他继承家业，甚至为此搞砸了他所有的人际关系。

他本就有张漂亮的脸蛋，再加上天生带着的那股狡黠劲儿，洛基在大学是个万人迷。他可不想继承他父亲的什么公司，比起那些满是铜臭的工作，他更喜欢演戏。洛基喜欢莎士比亚——近乎狂热的那种。在他的领导下，学校的话剧社可以说是风生水起，每次一开票，不出两天就准能售罄。

洛基本想做个话剧演员的，如果他的父亲没有暗中介入到他的私生活，搞垮他一手办起来的心爱社团，挑拨走了他身边支持他的朋友，又毁掉了他在学校的好名声，那洛基现在可能早就成为这一行冉冉升起的新秀了——当时早就有人看好他，想把他招到他憧憬已久的那公司签约了。

就是这种不正确的教育方式和扭曲的爱，让劳菲森失去了他的宝贝儿子。

“就是我死了，也不会去你那个破公司的”，当初他撂下这句话就走了。不仅如此，洛基并没有继续他的话剧梦，还特意选了一个让老劳菲森听了直接火冒三丈的工作——去一家三流娱乐杂志公司当狗仔。

讲道理，如果要收购这小公司对他来说简直是轻而易举——“你可以试试，我立马跳槽”，但洛基在电话里如此威胁到，“跳槽到阿斯加德那家”，他还这么补充。

阿斯加德和约顿海姆是出了名的竞争对手，他们私底下可是在用尽各种办法把对方拖垮，劳菲森绝不想让自己的独子和他们有什么瓜葛，所以也只能咬咬牙接受了洛基这个任性的选择，但他还是在背地里把儿子盯得紧紧地，想要找机会把他弄回自己身边来。

自从洛基进来工作，这小公司的知名度可以说是如日方升——这漂亮的小伙儿不知为什么总能搞到些别人弄不到的料。老板也就自然将索尔这种重头人物划给了他这位无所不能的新人，指望能借着索尔的花边新闻给他的小杂志贴贴金。

洛基倒一点都不觉得这是刁难，他有他的法儿，并且次次奏效，什么一线明星他都能搞定，区区索尔·奥丁森能有多难。他觉得这活儿自己简直游刃有余。

但这位得意的小公子现在可没想到，他还偏偏就栽在索尔手上了。

“你是怎么搞到那些玩意儿的”，这是一开始洛基的同事们常问他的问题。

“运气罢了”，他总会这么答，然后留下一个高深莫测的笑容。

如果按照这个说法，那么洛基一定是个运气极好的家伙。他总能凑巧搞到些经纪人的联系方式，凑巧在五花八门的地方和他们偶遇，凑巧与他们聊得十分投机，又凑巧和他们滚上床，最后凑巧得知些明星们私底下的小行踪。

一切就是这么凑巧。

但到了索尔这儿，洛基的运气好像是用光了。

当收到索尔经纪人发的“今晚十点，复仇者酒吧见”的消息时，洛基就知道自己这次的任务已经十拿九稳了。在过去的一个多月，他已经与这位素未谋面的先生在社交软件上聊得十分火热——洛基从不怕耗时间，他是个喜欢放长线钓大鱼的人——而今天就是他们约着见面的日子。

洛基穿戴妥帖后早些动了身，他没去过这酒吧，所以为了准时赶到，他给自己留了点时间，以防不能顺利找到地方。但事实证明他的担心是多余的，这间酒吧虽说算不上大，却也十分醒目。九点五十分——洛基掏出手机确认了一下时间——是个夜生活还没有开始的时段，但酒吧里的人已经不少了。

昏暗的灯光和嘈杂的背景音乐将室内空气的温度一再抬高，说实话，洛基不喜欢这种沸反连天的地方，他喜欢安静又享受独处，可无奈这是对方的要求，自己也只能硬着头皮过来。他艰难的钻过纠缠在一起的人群，找了个相比之下较为安静的角落坐了下来，给经纪人发了消息——“我到了，在吧台右边的角上”。

洛基没有收到回复，但约摸着两分钟之后，一个黑发姑娘摇摇晃晃的坐到了他身边，手里拿着一瓶白兰地。她见洛基看了自己一眼，便又仰起脖子灌了一口。

“还挺好看，”黑发姑娘用轻不可闻的声音感叹了一句，然后继续喝起酒来。

“您好，这位小姐，”洛基觉得有些为难，他开口想要告诉这个醉醺醺的女士自己身旁的位子是为人预留的，“我约了人在这里，可以麻烦您换个地方吗。”

“约了人？”黑发女人眯起眼睛看着他，“你约的人就是我。”

洛基认为这个调情方式糟透了，他抿抿嘴唇，不想和这个酒鬼继续纠缠下去。男人站起身来，礼貌的点点头，“容我失陪，小姐。”  
“洛基·派恩。”女人摇摇晃晃掏出了手机，把聊天记录亮了出来——洛基稍微改动了自己的“个人信息”，因为劳菲森可不是什么低调的姓。

【——“我到了，在吧台右边的角上”】

清清楚楚，明明白白，这可让洛基一时乱了阵脚——从这一个月左右网络上的接触来看，对方的聊天方式如何都不像个女人。

“咳……抱歉，女士，原谅我的失礼。”他不自在的拽了拽衬衫又坐了下来，“您能百忙之中抽出空来真是我的荣幸。”

“没事，我不忙。”

“您不必客套，作为奥丁森先生这样当红演员的经纪人，想必每天都忙的不可开交。”黑发男人点了一杯See Breeze，很快就进入了正题。

“哦，经纪人，是的。”女人像是猛然想起了什么，握住了洛基的手，“瓦尔基里，很荣幸。”

“您的名字和您本人一样动人。”洛基最不缺的就是情话，他十分擅长这些。

“你也不错。”瓦尔基里又喝空了一杯，这让洛基怀疑这个女人把白兰地当啤酒喝，“所以我们是来……”

“您知道我的工作。”

“啊……当然，新闻工作者。”对方犹豫了一会，像是在回忆什么。

“是的。”洛基礼貌的笑笑，抿了一口酒。

“说真的，我还挺喜欢你的。”瓦尔基里看了一眼手机，突然话锋一转，“六号，不如约个更体面的地方，到时候地点我会通知你。”

“好极了，但……”

“抱歉，我今天还有些事。”她摇摇晃晃的站了起来，“就像你说的，我很忙。”

没等洛基进行进一步的挽留，瓦尔基里便风风火火的挤进了混乱的背景中消失不见了，留下“新闻工作者”独自一人坐在角落一脸茫然。

真是浪费时间，洛基心中愤懑极了，这可算是他第一次碰了钉子。

>>>>>>

索尔实际上要比瓦尔基里到的还要早些，他前阵子刚结束了几个片子的拍摄，难得享受几天悠闲的时光。比如现在，把自己裹得严严实实的窝在常光顾的酒吧里——这是托尼开的酒吧，在老伙计的地盘他从不用担心会被人认出来。

索尔还记得前些日子自己拜托瓦尔基里的时候，让她帮个忙简直比登天还难。

“看在上帝的份上，帮帮我，装成我的经纪人去赴个约。”金发大个子语气十分诚恳。

“经纪人？我可不记得你什么时候找了个经纪人。”瓦尔基里皱着眉头看了一眼索尔。

“我没有，所以才需要你。”男人翻出了聊天记录，“洛基·派恩，你去和他见个面，这家伙可不是个省油的灯，前因后果晚些时候我会和你细讲。”

“你知道我不是关心前因后果的人。”瓦尔基里心不在焉的说，“但是个怕麻烦的。”

“这一年的酒托尼都可以帮你免单。”索尔给出了个足够诱人的报酬。

“好吧，看在酒的份上。”

索尔是看着洛基进来的，他的一举一动都被这位在角落里的当红艺人尽收眼底。他认识洛基，虽然后者可能早就不记得自己了。很久以前，在约顿海姆和阿斯加德还没有把关系搞僵的时候，奥丁和劳菲可以算得上是相亲相爱的合作伙伴，这两位小公子在曾经在酒会上见过几次。

索尔是奥丁的独子，虽说这事情没多少人知道——其实他本人并没想刻意隐瞒这些，但好像他的老爹不太愿意这茬事情为大众所知——“净干那些花里胡哨的工作”，奥丁虽不反对，也不太支持。

这位炙手可热的明星对洛基的印象很深，他比他大上几岁，但在自己还在宴会上上蹿下跳的时候，这个黑发绿眼的弟弟却安静的在角落里读书。对于处在那个爱调皮捣蛋年龄的孩子来说，这可不是个寻常事儿，索尔也自然记住了他。

然后在一个月之前，他的私人号码中多了一条好友申请——“洛基·派恩”。索尔瞬间回想起了洛基这个名字，毕竟这不是个什么常见的姓名。他托希芙查了一下这人的资料，奈何一无所获。

“洛基？”希芙仔细寻思了一番，“那不是劳菲的儿子吗，我听说他们前年就决裂了，但洛基·派恩？没听说过。”

>>>>>>

无巧不成书，最终他还是把洛基的资料摸了个大概，但是这全是Fandral告诉他的。

“哈，我知道这家伙。”Fandral一脸戏谑，“他最近可都在圈子里小有名气了，前阵子这小子把我的经纪人睡了。”

“什么？”

“他是个三流杂志公司的小狗仔，凭着自己那张漂亮脸蛋专睡明星的经纪人，然后搞情报。”金发青年撇撇嘴，“两个多月前我记得我还和你说过这事。”

索尔隐约记了起来，Fandral当初满脸无奈和自己说他炒了自己的经纪人——“那还是个漂亮的妞儿来着，真是可惜，说是被谁欺骗了感情然后和他透露了点我的日常信息。”

“这家伙可真行，既能骗到情报，还可以顺便骗炮。”他的好伙计继续评论道，“不过你倒好，自个儿当自个儿的经纪人，不用担心这个。”

所以当索尔看到了这个名字的时候，他便明白自己已经被这位有着“漂亮脸蛋”的小狗仔盯上了，可洛基还不知道，他的新目标就是索尔·奥丁森本人。

说实话，他们聊得非常投机——这只是因为洛基那套高超的聊天技巧罢了，他总能和任何人聊得很投机。

这样的聊天差不多持续了一个多月有余，直到有一天，洛基觉得时机差不多到了，他便向索尔发出了邀请——“不知道您愿不愿意见个面。”

而演员先生也正巧是这么打算的，他要借这个机会好好瞧瞧，这位洛基·派恩是否就是自己所猜测的老劳菲的儿子，或只是自己的想象力过于丰富了。

>>>>>>

索尔几乎一眼就认出了那位西装革履的年轻人是洛基，不得不承认，他好看的不引人瞩目都难——黑发绿眼，是那个酒会中读书的小劳菲森不会有错。金发演员看到他目光四处扫了一遍，然后挑了个角落坐下，并给自己发了条消息。

瓦尔基里又迟到了，“我能帮忙就不错了，别要求太多。”她迅速和索尔交换了一下手机，并抓过一瓶白兰地。

“他叫洛基·派恩。”索尔小心翼翼的指了指角落里的黑发男人，“记住这三件事就够了：他是个狗仔，他想泡你，你是我的经纪人。”索尔压低声音嘱咐瓦尔基里，他不想在第一次见面时就聊出破绽。

“明白，你什么时候变得这么啰嗦。”女人不耐烦的站起身来，她不喜欢这种麻烦的活儿。

紧张的注视着角落里的情况，索尔听不到谈话内容，但他可以猜到两人的对话不会很顺利。“说你有事，另约时间”，金发男人压了压帽檐，穿过拥闹的人群离开了酒吧。

>>>>>>

“抱歉，前天突然有些急事”

索尔躺在床上打起字来。

“希望你没有生气”

“当然没有，我早该知道你有多忙”——洛基很快回复。

其实他心里快被气炸了，从没有人能把自己叫到酒吧里然后聊个不到一刻钟就把他一个人扔在那——从来没有。

“那真是太好了”  
“不知道这周六你有没有时间”  
“酒吧实在是太乱了”  
“都没有机会让我们单独聊聊”  
“斯塔克酒店”  
“晚上七点”  
“你能来吗”  
“也许吃完饭我们能干点别的”

索尔约了个“更体面”的地点。见对方许久没有回信，他补充了几句。

“索尔先生他最近接了个新的电影”  
“这事还处于保密状态”  
“也许你愿意了解一下”

“当然”  
“周六七点见”  
“小姐”  
“我很期待”

洛基稍微原谅了前几天在酒吧受到的“怠慢”，他是个相当骄傲的人，就算干“狗仔”这种最不需要“骄傲”的工作也一样。

>>>>>>

然而事情又不知怎么出了错，当洛基准时的赶到斯塔克酒店的时候，他收到了那个麻烦的经纪人小姐的另一条消息。

“抱歉”  
“我身体有些不适”  
“也许你可以到13221房间来”  
“我可能需要你帮帮我”

洛基没有迟钝到读不出这些信息中明晃晃的暗示，他只是惊异于这位瓦尔基里小姐居然如此的心急。

黑发男人对着电梯中的镜子整了整领带，心情愉快的认为自己已经志在必得。可当他叩开了13221的房门，见到的并不是酒吧里见到的那位黑发美女，而是看上去刚洗完澡，裹着一件浴袍，湿漉漉的金发还往下滴着水的索尔·奥丁森。

洛基一时间本能的产生了两个想法，他在做梦，或他敲错门了，仔细权衡思量，黑发男人甚至觉得第一种可能性更大些。但索尔下一秒的举动毫不留情的打破了洛基不切实际的念想。

“请进。”金发男人自顾自的客套一番，见洛基没有动弹，他干脆一把将他拉进房间，然后“砰”的一声迅速带上了房门。

什么情况？

索尔的手掌很热，即便隔着衬衫，洛基都能感受到他手心炙热的温度。然后热感突然从他的手臂消失——索尔松开了他。

洛基的眼睛不能自持的向金发男人身上游去，他白色浴袍中透出的蜜色胴体和油画中的天神一样完美，像云石雕像一般无可挑剔。

然后他的臆想被这雕像的声音打断了。

“失礼了，派恩先生。”索尔朝一脸茫然的洛基笑笑，但他看上去并不是真的想要道歉，更不是真的在笑。

“……索尔·奥丁森？”洛基将信将疑的蹙起眉头，他觉得这中间一定有哪个环节出错了。“但这房间是……”

“是我经纪人的房间，您没错。”索尔礼貌的解释。

“可您这样的’新闻工作者’和我的经纪人有这样好的关系，让我怎么都无法放心啊。”男人在“这样好”这三个字上刻意加重了音节，他的蓝眼轻瞥了一下身后看上去柔软而干净的大床，暗示洛基他话中的意思。

“您误会了，奥丁森先生。”洛基礼节性的笑了笑。

他迅速理清了思路，再次总结出了两种可能性：也许是因为索尔发现了自己和那位女士背地里的“小交易”，或是她告密了。

不管是哪一种，他都只需要撇清关系。这对洛基来说不是什么难事，他那张能言善辩的嘴总可以轻而易举的颠倒黑白。

“我和瓦尔基里小姐只是普通朋友。”他的绿眼睛驾轻就熟的抓住了索尔的那双蓝眼，洛基让自己看上去真挚的同时还带上了一点恰到好处的抱歉——这招什么情况下都能奏效。

如果不是Fandral先前的警告——“别信他说的任何一句话，我之前的经纪人辞职的时候哭着说的。”——那么索尔肯定就陷在这双翡翠里了。

“我不知道现在普通朋友都能随便开房了。”索尔的眉梢因为戏谑而稍显柔和。

“您理解错了，她说她身体不适，我只是来帮帮忙而已。”这可能是洛基到现在为止唯一说过的一句真话，所以他语气笃定，毕竟自己是可以拿出证据的。

“你是指这个？”索尔用指尖滑了滑手机屏，调出了自己和洛基的聊天记录。

后者的心脏不争气的漏了半拍，但脸上还是一副礼貌而波澜不惊的样子。

为什么他会有聊天记录，果然是那个女人告密了。

“是的，您看，我说的句句是实话。”黑发男人尽量让自己听上去像个抱诚守真的老实人，但他的油腔滑调还是被索尔瞬间侦破。可如果不是演员知道这背后一切的因果，那么他可能真的会毫无保留的将洛基的谎言照单全收。

“洛基·派恩。”索尔顿了顿，他引用了一下好伙计Fandral的评价，“凭借着漂亮脸蛋专睡明星经纪人的狗仔。”

出人意料的，洛基并没有因为自己的目的与身份被轻易揭穿而慌张失色，他看上去比刚才更游刃有余了。

既然被他知道，那也不用继续表演了。

“看上去你很清楚，奥丁森先生。”洛基连敬语都抛了去，直接入题，“但这可构不成什么罪名，他们都是心甘情愿的。”

“不，洛基。”索尔也配合的开始直呼他的名字，“既然你这么想摸出些我的花边新闻，那何必找我的经纪人呢。”

即便两人身高相差无几，洛基还是感到一阵压迫感逐渐扼住他的喉咙，他不自觉地向后退了一步，可怎料索尔跟上前去逼紧了些，这让洛基惊觉事情不妙。

“这不是废话吗。”黑发男人语调中带着毫不掩饰的讥讽，可他底气不足，边说边向门那边退着，“你难道会老实告诉我吗？”

“为什么不呢。”

索尔继续步步紧逼，直到洛基撞在门上无处可退。

他们现在离的很近，近到狗仔被演员高大的阴影所遮住，近到洛基不均匀的呼吸扑打在索尔脸上，近到他们鼻尖快碰到一块。

索尔身上沐浴露的香味像是涓涓细流，流入到洛基的鼻腔，圈住他周身然后在他身上汇聚成大海。

然后金发男人用手臂把洛基圈在胸前，后者自作聪明的悄悄用右手在门上摸索起来，想要探到门把后开门逃跑——他也不知道为什么要跑，只是索尔周身散发的荷尔蒙让他觉得危险极了。

但演员笑着擒住了他那只不安分的手。

“别跑，你不是喜欢睡经纪人吗。”索尔的声音很轻，很低，“我就是他的经纪人，睡吗？”

>>>>>>

索尔·奥丁森是个温和，阳光的人，几乎所有认识他的人都知道。他虽然陷入负面情绪的时候会变得暴躁易怒，但那是极少数的情况。

像眼下这种咄咄逼人的索尔就更稀有了，连他自己都觉得他现在的表现不像自己。但索尔也不知道为什么，不知道为什么自己有点小小的愤怒。

这个奇怪的情绪是从他把洛基拉入房间开始的，不，也许是他看到他清澈的绿色虹膜时开始的，或是他拖着油腻的腔调谎话连篇开始的。

总之索尔心情很不愉快。

他无法控制自己不把眼前的这个油嘴滑舌的男人和十几年前在酒会角落看书的安静男孩联系到一块，这也许就是他不悦的源头。

但是，老天啊，洛基变成什么样子又和他有什么关系呢。

他们当时连句话都没有说过，充其量的，索尔问过他：“要一块玩吗。”然后对方连个“不”字都没施舍给他，只是轻轻摇摇头拒绝了索尔的邀请。

毫无缘由的，索尔不喜欢洛基现在的样子，他不知道对方经历了什么，但……

>>>>>>

“如果你能给我点小情报的话。”洛基舔舔嘴唇，打断了索尔的思绪。

洛基觉得这是一笔好买卖。

哦，他当然不介意对方是男人，一点儿也不。

虽然——

虽然洛基更喜欢姑娘们柔软的胸脯，圆润的臀部，柔软的腰线。

他可不是像是那种秃顶又油腻，饥不择食的中年男人。他富于春秋，谈吐风雅，就算每天梳背头，发际线都还安全非常。

洛基是个骄傲而迷人的家伙，他并不是和谁都睡。

他会酌情甄选自己的目标，如果对方不合他的标准，洛基便会将活儿推给同事。他很少和男经纪人接触，不是因为他是直男——洛基是个泛性恋——而是他觉得男人操起来没有女人舒服，并且，和男性维持一段——即使是很短的一段——“恋爱关系”对他来说，并没有和女人来的得心应手。

但眼下可以算得上是特殊情况。

索尔·奥丁森，大红大紫的当红艺人，蝉联四年“全球最想和上床的男人”的冠军——他现在可是有机会睡全世界都想睡的男人，再加上还能顺便完成工作，对洛基来说可谓一石二鸟。

“如果你能给我点小情报的话。”他说——他考虑了几秒，然后说。

索尔更恼火了，莫名的恼火，他生气于洛基这副轻率的态度，但他不清楚这到底关他何事。

然后洛基推开了他。

“我先去洗个澡。”他松松领带，进了浴室，不管不顾在一旁暗自窝火的索尔——他当然不知道索尔暗自窝火。

真是见鬼了。索尔拧开了一瓶矿泉水，他猛地灌了下去，结果被呛得连连咳嗽。洛基·劳菲森，天知道他怎么会堕落成这样。

索尔再一次心不由主的想到了那个绿眼男孩，他那么纯一不杂，那么沉静寡言，又那么……那么与众不同。

索尔觉得洛基与众不同。索尔觉得，与他只有一面之交的洛基与众不同。

可怜的演员先生。他并不知道安静读书的男孩就在十分钟之前把圆桌上的香槟掺上了雪碧，在侍者的衣服后悄悄涂鸦，把父亲的外套藏进了厕所，还伸脚绊倒了一位穿高跟鞋的女士。

洛基可和“老实安静”这个词搭不上边。可惜他不知道他这些背地里的小动作，小索尔光瞧见他有多乖巧可爱了。

>>>>>>

洛基慢悠悠的扯过浴袍披在身上，然后把额前湿哒哒的黑发拢到脑后。他推门出去，索尔正坐在沙发上翻酒店的杂志。

“不知道多少人羡慕我羡慕到红眼，谁可都想和你来一发。”洛基试图开始调情，他不想气氛搞得和刚才被抵在门上一样尴尬。

“大概要让你失望了，我不是你平时睡得那种软乎乎的姑娘。”索尔还暴躁的很，他语气柔和，可听上去危险。

“我是个喜欢尝试新鲜事物的人，我不介……”话音未落，黑发男人就被抓住手腕摔到床上——他俩的力量差太悬殊了。

“我是比较粗暴的那种。”索尔压了上来，他双手撑在洛基身体的两侧，笑的时候也带着狠劲儿。

“Wooh，我能看出来。”洛基舔舔下唇，“不过我想应该先说好，I am the giving one.”

“这要凭本事的，如果你觉得你能把我摁在你身下，让我张开腿的话。”

老天，如果和这身肌肉搏斗，洛基敢说，自己连十五秒都撑不到。

这下狗仔先生有些头疼了，他从没被操过，他只操别人。

“索尔。”他熟稔的带上了妥协般的笑容，“我没做过下面的，所以我可不能保证会发生什么。”

“巧了，我也没有。”索尔的金发扫在洛基的侧脸，“但你说过，洛基，你喜欢尝试新鲜事物，我相信你喜欢。”

洛基头一次搬起石头砸自己的脚，他心里咬牙切齿的咒骂了一番这个爱钻空子的大个子。

“好吧。”他投降，就一次也没什么大不了。“润滑剂呢？”

“你的包里。”索尔带着火气却不忘揶揄。

天哪，好吧，这家伙真是……

“猜对了也不会有奖励。”洛基不爽的回应。

>>>>>>

索尔把小瓶润滑液和避孕套丢到床头，一起被丢到那儿的还有他的浴袍。

洛基庆幸自己没有选择“凭本事”，现在他觉得，别说十五秒，也许连五秒自己都吃不消。

狗仔眼睛发直，他虽然在无数电影和杂志中见过索尔裸着的肉体，但冲击力绝对都没这个大——真是完美到挑不出一点毛病。曾经有爆料说，他在某部电影中，肌肉还被后期处理小了些，现在看上去这并不是什么耳食之论。

“怎么？”索尔抬起洛基的下巴，他的手太宽大了，相较之下黑发男人修长的脖颈就显得尤为脆弱和易碎。“还要我帮你吗。”他的语气就像是在说：你应该很熟练了。

“都说过我没有做过下面。”洛基回应索尔的潜台词，他重申了一遍，不情愿的拿过小瓶润滑液。“但我可以试试看自己来。”

索尔可不信什么“我没做过下面”这种鬼话，洛基这张脸放到同志酒吧里，那是人人都想抢着操的。

洛基张开腿，他看上去确实“熟练”，但心里其实羞得要死。索尔眯起眼睛，看着他将润滑液挤在中指，然后去碰自己后面。洛基将它涂在穴口，冰凉的黏液让他打了一个激灵。说实话，他真想告诉索尔转过头去，但事已至此，也不好意思开口要求。

狗仔小心翼翼的将手指向里面送去，异物的入侵感让他皱起了眉头。他又涂了些，然后送进两根，这下更难受了。洛基咬牙咽了口唾沫，手指撤出的时候润滑液带出了一根黏稠的银线。

老天，太他妈的丢人了。

洛基觉得索尔的视线要把他灼伤，他的目光像豆大的雨点一样落在他身上，从分明的脚踝到纤长的小腿，从粉白的乳头到尖锐的喉结。

黑发青年不想让自己看上去像个第一次破处，扭扭捏捏的小姑娘，可他红透的耳根把他出卖了。

索尔心里嗤笑起来，洛基这幅样子过分可爱。他在他面前大张着腿，自己用手指操自己，这真是个不错的节目。

第三根，洛基把嘴唇都快咬破了。他另一只手紧紧攥着床单，胸卖力的挺着，想要借此缓减后穴的撕裂般的痛。

索尔觉得自己的老二硬的发痛，这画面太色。

洛基看上去生涩而美味——索尔本以为这都是他的演出，但现在他有些不那么确定了。

然后他确定了，确定洛基确实没在“我没做过下面”这事上说谎。

演员撕开避孕套的包装，然后处理妥当，“可以开始了吗？”——他一般都会问，可他这次没有。

索尔掐住洛基的双腿，然后在自己大得吓人的阴茎上涂了些润滑液。洛基暗自不爽，他还以为自己的家伙已经够厉害的。

可下一秒他就没空想这个了。

索尔扶着自己的老二操进了他的肛口，伞状龟头艰难的顶开洛基推阻着的括约肌，然后被他滚烫的肠壁包裹住。

“操！”索尔骂出了声，这下他真的信了洛基第一次用后面——这家伙根本就不会给自己润滑，“你刚才那么长时间干什么去了！”

洛基缓了缓才说得出话来，“……你……先出去。”他全身痛的紧绷，额角的汗珠流进了眼睛，咸乎乎的疼。

索尔只能退出来，他心里居然有些快慰和欣喜——他后面的第一次是我拿去的。

“现在咱能换换了吗。”洛基大口喘气，他刚才痛的差点把自己憋死。

“我帮你。”索尔没有理会这个要求，他把凉飕飕的润滑液涂在手指上，然后慢慢帮洛基润滑。相比狗仔自己，演员显然更经验丰富一些，他操进去后弯起指节抠挖两下，那些软肉便配合的用肠液包裹住他的手指。

然后索尔再干了进去，这次要好很多，但对洛基来说还是太不好受——他后面胀得很。

“这是我做过最亏的买卖了。”洛基呼吸粗重，他可后悔极了，完全推翻了原来自己一开始的想法。

“先别急着下结论。”索尔的抽送从慢变快，洛基的肠肉缠上他怒涨的棒身，紧紧咬住。

洛基双手绞紧床单，他睫毛上的灯光轻轻颤动，锋利喉结不断滑上滑下，像一条不老实的蝮蛇。

然后疼痛中渐渐掺上了快感，起初像是微小的电流，然后变成没拧紧的龙头下的小水柱，最后，在索尔更深的一次操干中——

“唔啊……啊啊……别碰……”洛基的喉咙中流出了黏黏糊糊的呻吟——最后变成决堤的洪水，把狗仔的羞耻心冲垮了。

“我说过别急着下结论。”索尔讪笑，他把洛基翻了过来，跪趴的姿势操了进去。

金发男人抓着洛基的臀肉，把他翘起来的粉红屁股抓上红彤彤的指印。索尔开始发狠的撞起那个脆弱的点，不管什么角度，次次都能把洛基的呻吟顶得支离破碎。

起初狗仔还试图蜷缩起身体，可被操开之后他的脊梁骨都被整根抽去，腰软绵绵塌了下来。他的头蹭着床单，这起初雪白的布料已经被汗水濡湿一片。洛基的浑身苍白的皮肤都粉红起来，还带着一层甜味儿的细汗。

在一次次操干中他的声音变得高亢而沙哑，他胡乱呜咽着，连不成句子。

“感觉如何。”索尔坏心眼的咬他耳垂，把手指塞进他湿热的嘴里，翻搅他的舌头，“全球最想和上床的男人。”

口水流出来，滴到洛基胸前，滴到被子上和汗液混到一块。“唔……没法比较……啊啊……就试过你一个……”他答。

索尔抽出手指然后玩弄起他的乳头，那粉白的乳粒未经揉捏就挺立起来，“你很有天赋。”索尔啃着他的后颈，顺着他凸出的脊梁一节一节的吻着，“光是插后面，这里就能硬。”

“哈……你可能……啊……也有……”洛基断断续续的反击，“下次……唔嗯……咱们可以试试……”

“你真是心急。”索尔的指尖又描摹起他皮肤下清晰可辨的青色血管，“这么快就准备好下次了。”

洛基心里不快，干脆不回答——他又被钻了空子。

每次操干，黑发男人精神的阴茎都拍打着他的汗湿的小腹，索尔边操着后面边用手帮洛基撸动起他的老二——演员先用指甲刮蹭几下他脆弱的铃口，然后环住柱身转着圈搓弄，撸动几下，再直接滑去会阴，搔刮起来。

前后同时袭来的快感让洛基双腿越发用不上力，他呼吸一滞，然后呜咽着射了出来，一股股精液把早就混乱不堪的床单染得更脏。他精疲力竭的脚趾紧紧蜷曲着，脚背绷紧。

射精时他后穴不自觉的绞紧，索尔笑着问，“能射你里面吗。”

然后被狗仔拼命摇头拒绝。

这话太羞耻，太下流，洛基下意识岔开大腿然后夹紧了屁股里面。

索尔也快到极限，他左手抓住洛基的双手反剪在背后，右手捂住了他的嘴，然后暴风骤雨一般疯狂的抽插起来。

洛基软塌塌的阴茎颓靡的垂着，后穴的水太多，多余到从腿根淌到床上，又聚成小小的一滩深色水渍。

“唔……唔……嗯啊……”他呜咽着，实想咒骂，让索尔慢些，可后者像是要操晕他，把他肠子带出来一样，一下比一下更重，一下比一下更深。

索尔闷哼一声，然后撤出了阴茎。他把避孕套打了个结然后丢进了垃圾桶里。

两人都累的气喘吁吁，洛基更是喘得像个溺水者。索尔帮他抹开贴在额头上汗湿的黑发，“我抱你去洗澡。”他第一次吻上洛基的嘴唇，舔开他那排好看的牙齿，然后勾住他草莓色的舌头，两人交换了一个湿乎乎的吻。

索尔也不知道为什么自己要吻他，他从来不吻床伴，只吻爱人。

也许因为这是次顶好的性爱。索尔替自己辩解。

我自己能走。洛基想这么说的，可他实在是太累了。

狗仔任由演员将他抱到浴室——他后悔自己没有拒绝索尔的这个帮助，因为他俩在那儿又来了一发。

第二天早上洛基在要命的酸胀中醒来，索尔已经不见了。狗仔被气得够呛，一般他才是这种“干了就跑”的角色。

黑发男人艰难的从床上坐了起来，他两条胳膊像是被灌了铅一样，从脖子到后腰更是没有一处不酸痛得厉害。洛基用手捏了捏自己的晴明，试图驱走头昏脑涨的感觉，然后他撑着床头柜勉强站了起来。

操他的索尔·奥丁森。

狗仔把自己浸在了浴缸里，微烫的热水蹭湿了他的发梢。他捞过手机，九点二十三分，稳稳地上班迟到了。

不过那倒是也无伤大雅，娱乐记者是从没有固定工作时间的。

索尔给他发了几条消息，但洛基现在只想把他拉黑。

洛基·劳菲森二十七年的人生当中，第一次被人下了这样的套子。昨晚他脑子不能算太清醒，狗仔现在才慢慢反应过来，不管是那个什么瓦尔基里，酒吧会面，还是在这酒店开房，都是索尔一手安排好的戏码。

他根本就没有什么经纪人，自己聊了这一个月的天，全是和演员本人聊骚去了。

 

“真他妈的。”洛基气得用拳头发狠的捶打水面，结果水花还溅到了自己的眼睛里。

要说这件事情为什么会发展到这个地步，其实也不全是因为索尔一步步缜密的行针步线。洛基他向来叩桥不渡，但这次他却大意了，大意到根本没有像之前那样仔细盘查。这要归咎于他之前做得顺风顺水，所以就自然松懈了下来。

结果换来的就是屁股疼。

黑发男人擦干身子穿戴整齐，他然后在整理东西的时候发现了索尔在他枕边留下的一张纸条——今天下午两点半，Bilskirnir咖啡厅，带着相机。

功不唐捐，狗仔的这一顿折腾可算是没有白费了。

洛基退了房，他打车去了一趟办公室取他的相机，然后又回公寓换了一套干净的衣服——十二点四十六。

他突然觉得被分到索尔还算是自己的幸运，这家伙和自己都在纽约曼哈顿，这样洛基不用像原来那样将大把的时间浪费在来回奔波的飞机上。

也许这是唯一的一件好事了，他从衣钩上拿下外套，这动作又大幅度扯到了自己酸痛的肌肉——不，果然那个奥丁森就是个不折不扣的混蛋。

>>>>>>

Bilskirnir离洛基的公寓不算近，地铁加上步行大概至少也需要一个半钟头。他火急火燎的赶到地铁站，当找到地方的时候，已经是两点十六分。

咖啡厅不大，地点也极偏——怪不得他神出鬼没的，洛基心想。他准备找个相对比较隐蔽的地方安顿下来，好开始他的工作。

狗仔掏出手机，这才打开和演员的对话框为打发时间看了一眼今早索尔发的消息。

“下午见。”  
“你真是辣爆了。”  
“希望你的腰还好。”  
“我非常乐意长期合作：-）。”

 

一点都不好，洛基被气得七窍生烟，特别是那个什么“：-）”的表情符号，他觉得索尔绝对是故意的。

可又有什么办法呢，只要这家伙的流量一直居高不下，洛基就要天天追着他跑。

回约顿海姆继承公司？不，想都别想。

两点二十四，一脸“：-）”着的索尔出现了，他愉快的哼着小曲儿，穿着兜帽卫衣，金灿灿的脑袋在阳光下闪得像颗太阳。演员带着深色墨镜，把棒球帽的帽檐压得很低，他四下张望着，在他看到洛基的时候，还摘下墨镜朝他挤了挤眼睛。

狗仔开始怀疑自己的工作还是不是狗仔了，他恶狠狠地瞪了回去，然后举起相机拍了几张——其中有一张索尔还朝他做了个鬼脸。

这真是赤裸裸的侮辱。洛基咬牙切齿的目送他进了咖啡馆——那里面看上去没什么人，只有一两个女服务员的样子。

索尔有意找了个靠窗的位子，还体贴的把遮阳的帘子向上拉了一点。洛基觉得他太夸张了。不过，等等，他对面坐着的不是那个大名鼎鼎的托尼·斯塔克吗。

托尼是个人尽皆知的百万富翁，慈善家，花花公子和投资人，是个地方都能瞧见他的名字。洛基今天早上刚从这家伙开的连锁酒店退房，现在他怀疑这咖啡馆也是斯塔克的。

洛基赶紧拍了几张，他觉得这个新闻可以算是值回昨晚自己被干的两炮——索尔这家伙还算厚道。

他们聊了很久，聊到洛基都快睡着了——六点快半，四个小时都过去了。在这期间他收到了索尔不止一条的消息：“要不你也进来坐坐，还能拍得更清楚呢。”把洛基没给气昏过去。

“我不是你的摄影师”  
“我是娱乐记者”  
“狗仔”  
“要偷偷摸摸的才行”  
“你把帘子往下拉一拉”  
“这样看起来才比较像真的”

然后晚上八点五十五分的时候，托尼站起身来，然后招呼侍者买了单。

洛基晃了晃脑袋，他累得够呛，把乱七八糟的设备收拾整齐准备回公寓开始写稿。狗仔拖着沉重的步子往最近的地铁站走，然后他被演员叫住了。

“不用我把你送回去吗，狗仔先生？”他揶揄，晃了晃车钥匙，“我的车停的不远。”

夏夜里的蝉鸣让偏僻的小道显得格外僻静，漆黑的穹顶上大把的星星连成一片。演员走近洛基，还拍拍他的肩膀。

“不用了，我坐地铁。”洛基不愿意理会索尔的越来越离谱的提议，拍掉了他的手。

“那拜托你挑两张好看点的放上去。”

 

一出僻静的小巷，夹带着蝉鸣的夏夜就消失得无影无踪了。

九点一刻，是夜生活刚刚开始的时候，不论对洛基还是对曼哈顿都是如此。只可惜狗仔先生的夜可不是都市生活的酒绿灯红，而是争分夺秒的准备文案——虽说他并不需要这样拼命，因为洛基手中，可是如假包换，货真价实的独家新闻。

地铁已经不像是白天那样要把人的内脏都挤出来似的密不透风，洛基幸运的找到了个边缘的位子。他揉揉酸痛不减的腰，有些疲惫的仰着脑袋，将头靠在椅背上，身子还往下滑了滑。

但就像之前所说的，这比原来好太多了。

栉风沐雨的生活实在是不适合洛基，要不是为了报复老劳菲，他怎么又可能来这种名不见经传的三流娱乐报社当什么狗仔。

碰到索尔之后，情况就有了些好转，起码他那些在机场漫长的候机时光和空中百无聊赖的空中旅行都可以被地铁和步行所取代了。并且，他有更多完整的时间来读书了。

只有这一个原因，真的只有这一个，让疲于奔波的小狗仔觉得“长期合作”也是个可取的选择——他当然不可能承认索尔的床上技术非常了得，绝不会。

>>>>>>

洛基的公寓地脚十分的便利，可平日里从地铁站到家七分钟的路程，他今天却走了十七分钟。这都是索尔·奥丁森的错，再加上这几公斤重的设备，狗仔狼狈的几乎像是爬回去的。他又卖力的在心里把这个不知轻重的家伙骂了一顿，虽说是他自己拒绝了索尔要送他回去的好意。

我和他又不熟。洛基觉得没毛病。而且怎么会有演员送要想方设法偷拍他的狗仔回家，这可真是个天大的笑话。

“你到家了吗：-P”

在洛基蹬掉了鞋，将钥匙丢在玄关处的柜子顶上时，他就接到了索尔的消息。

“托你的福”  
“我没因为浑身酸疼死在路上”

洛基陷进沙发里，没好气的回着消息。

“抱歉”  
“我昨天”

索尔昨天有点生气，但他总不能说什么，“因为我小时候见过你但你肯定忘了我也不知道为什么在知道你和别人乱搞之后我就火冒三丈”，这让他听上去像是有毛病。

都是成年人了，洛基选择怎样的生活又和他有什么关系。

“下次我会注意一点的”——索尔小心翼翼的回复。

“你还想有下次？”

隔着屏幕，演员都能想到对面的狗仔剑拔弩张准备开骂的样子。

这句话着实吓到了索尔，老天，真的没有下次了吗。他将近半分钟守着屏幕，想不出来一句挽留的话。正当他万分沮丧，觉得自己要再次和接近洛基的这个大好机会失之交臂的时候——“叮”，对方又发来了一句：

“下次就是你在下面了。”

好吧，这总比“没有下次”好多了。况且，这事向来都该是“凭本事”说话的。

“我期待你的花边新闻”  
“我会买报纸的”  
“不对”  
“好像没人买报纸看八卦了？”  
“要不把公司的推特发给我也行”  
“话说你自己有推特吗”  
“你介意和我互相关注一下吗”

洛基前脚还在心里骂过这个金发大个子城府太深，自己居然被他一手操办的戏码圈到套里，可现在，他又开始觉得这家伙说话也许连脑子都不过。

“我不用推特。”

狗仔这句可是真话，他向来对媒体社交兴趣寡淡。

“我要开始工作了”  
“回见”

洛基干脆直接把手机扔到沙发的另一侧，从包里捞出电脑，然后插上相机的SD卡，准备先从选照片开始。

他想起索尔让他挑几张好看的。

可黑发青年左翻右翻，也挑不出一张不好看的来，最后他干脆胡乱抽出来几张。

洛基知道就算是他只拍了个索尔的影子，也都能算的上是个令人震惊的大新闻，所以无所谓到底要哪张了。

狗仔一边揉着酸痛不已的腰一边认认真真撰着他的稿——下次一定要让索尔试试这种骨头散架的感觉，他气呼呼的删删改改起来。

>>>>>>

希芙很生气。

本来今天是个对她来说再稀松平常不过的日子，可如果作为索尔助理，当你一觉醒来的时候刷到的第一条推特就是你的演员先生在“咖啡馆幽会百万富翁托尼·斯塔克”的新闻，那么也许你的一天都不会好过了。

索尔还在美滋滋看着自己的“幽会”好伙计的新闻时（“他写的可真不错。”索尔笑着夸奖），另一位好伙计就差点踹开他的房门把他拎出去揍上一顿。

“怎么回事，你解释解释。”希芙把那条转发百万以上还在蹭蹭上涨的推特拍到索尔脸上。

“我被偷拍了啊。”索尔装糊涂似的眨眨眼。

“你的理由还能再烂一点吗。”助理看上去要打人了。

“这没什么不好的，希芙。”索尔乐呵呵的说，“都这么久了，总要些新的爆点。”他耸耸肩。

“你最好自己把这件事情给我处理好。”

“当然，不用你担心。”

然后他又接到了“幽会”对象托尼的电话，对方看上去也觉得这事挺有趣儿的。

“索尔，我的朋友。”托尼愉快的说，“我觉得这是个不错的机会公开咱们合作电影的事情了，派普正愁没有个好的契机，这不正好……”

“哦，托尼，当然。”索尔先一步打断了他，“我们是时候要公布这事了，可在此之前，我还想让它帮我个小小的忙。”

这新闻足够再把那位漂亮的狗仔先生约出来一次了。

 

“嘿，伙计。”娜塔莎举起杯子啜了一口，调侃起来，“听说你’幽会’托尼啦。”

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫是索尔的大学同学，托尼也是。他们当初都隶属于一个叫做“复仇者联盟”的兴趣社团，或者你可以把它称作一个不合标准的“兄弟会”。这社团的主题很难定义，他们日常做的也就是打打趣儿聊聊天儿，但最后出来的这帮子人都于毕业之后声名鹊起，在各个领域都混出一片天地。

“托尼准备把投资项目扩展到电影行业。”索尔笑着解释，“那天我们约出来只是谈谈这事情而已。”

“我可没问你们到底干了什么。”红发女人笑笑，“我好奇的是为什么这照片能流出来。”

她把推特的页面在索尔面前晃晃，见后者一副想要开口解释的样子，娜塔莎又补充了一句：“你知道我什么意思，可别用什么’不小心’搪塞我。”

哦，当然，有什么秘密能瞒过她呢。

索尔的私生活其实并不像大众所想的那样神秘，他极为谨慎，但这并不代表他真的那么 “神出鬼没”。演员先生也会被拍到——虽说次数屈指可数——但他会花大价钱买下这些照片。

这没什么特别的原因，但如果硬要说的话，索尔不喜欢这个愈发乌烟瘴气的娱乐圈子，他只是纯粹喜欢表演。而这个做法在他看来，是在将工作和私生活严格的划清界限。

就算是有哪个“不爱钱”的公司咬着不卖，他也手握着阿斯加德这个十分强有力的令牌——只要不是约顿海姆搞到那些照片，在搬出奥丁名字的时候，他就赢了。

索尔揉了揉自己的金发，“和托尼的合作可是个不小的新闻，要让它慢慢升温必须要点’不小心’才行。”大个子解释，看到对方依旧一副狐疑的样子，他只得将洛基这件事情全盘托出。

“洛基·劳菲森？”娜塔莎显然也听说过这个名字，“你不是去看过他的舞台剧吗？那个……我记得叫《亨利五世》。”

索尔呼吸一滞。

他当然记得《亨利五世》。

索尔对莎士比亚和古典文学没什么兴趣，所以当几年前旺达邀请他去看舞台剧的时候，他反复推辞了好几次。

“你知道我不喜欢这些。”索尔苦恼的说，“或许你可以带着你哥哥去。”

“索尔，那天有时间的只有你了。”旺达可怜兮兮的攥着票，“虽然是大学的戏剧社，但这演出可是一票难求。”

“拜托了。”  
“就去一下。”

“好吧……”索尔为难的答应，他那天晚上确实没什么别的事情。

然后演出让他惊喜交集，索尔看完之后几乎是热泪盈眶，他惊于大学的业余话剧社团居然有如此水准，喜于自己还好接受了旺达的邀请。  
这其中每个人的角色都如此立体，鲜活，尤其是其中亨利五世的演员，让索尔惊异于人的肢体与语言表现力可以如此登峰造极。

此时他刚刚研究生毕业，在奥丁的公司做着实习，走在被策划好的人生轨迹上。《亨利五世》之后的那个夜晚他几乎一宿没睡，一个小小的想法在他心里生根发芽。

也许当个演员是个不错的选择。

索尔起初觉得这是俟河之清，但在两年的摸爬滚打之后，他成功了——这没什么奇怪的，他长相极好，又天赋异禀，再加上阿斯加德的好同事兼青梅竹马的希芙，霍根，和早已小有名气的范达尔的鼎力相助，他变成了如今的索尔·奥丁森。

>>>>>>

“等等，你说什么！”索尔一下子站了起来，“洛基·劳菲森和《亨利五世》有什么关系？”

女人显然也有些吃惊他的反应如此之大，但她还是解释了一番。

“那所大学的话剧社早就小有名气，洛基·劳菲森就是那届的头儿，在他的努力之下那个社团才有了当时的成就，次次一开票都是迅速售罄。他在《亨利五世》那场里面演的就是主角的亨利五世，我敢保证如果你还留着当初的场刊，最显眼的一定就是他的名字。”

娜塔莎娓娓道来。

“不过所以照你这么说，他现在在个小公司做狗仔了？”女人又喝了一口茶，然后摇摇头，“不过这也不奇怪，传言说当初老劳菲为了让他死了做演员这条心，暗中搞垮了他的社团，然后洛基就和他老爹决裂了。”

“你还真是摊上了个有故事的小狗仔。”娜塔莎调笑起来。“我先忙去了，期待你的更多消息，有时候在推特上看到你更有意思。”

索尔心情复杂起来。

 

当接受“洛基·派恩”的好友申请时，索尔心里就小小颤搐了一下——如果“洛基”是那个小劳菲森的话——

这也就是演员先生为什么愿意花一个多月的时间与他日日聊天。

然后在酒吧，他看到了熟悉的黑发绿眼，索尔便笃定起来，甚至都没去直接和本人确认此事——尽管时光让洛基圆润的脸颊变得锋利，让他饱满的嘴唇薄如刀削，但索尔认得那双被上帝精致打磨过的翠榴石，它们还是一成不变的。

一开始索尔觉得自己对那个小男孩的感情单纯而稚气，如果将他们比作一对兄弟，那就像是因为哥哥到了一个特殊的年龄而开始觉得和弟弟玩不够酷了，弟弟却还一定要追着哥哥让他看自己一眼一样，满带孩子气的执念——虽说就年龄来看，这完全是反过来的。

索尔想碰他，想听他说话，哪怕片语只言。

可那时候，在酒会上，他却把手缩回去了。洛基坐在那，他捧着书，软软的手指拨弄着书页。那副样子在索尔看来几乎是沐在光中的——他那么神圣，不可触碰，不可惊扰。

索尔就在远处看着。

他突然之间明白了自己在酒店里看到洛基时，那股无名怒火的源泉。

那“神圣”为什么如今会染上鄙俗不堪的市侩，做了一个肆意偷窥人生活的狗仔，还为此到处拈了花，惹了草，骗了人的感情，甚至胡乱上床。

索尔气洛基为自己选择了如此一条路，更觉得多年以来他那种小心翼翼的憧憬是多么滑稽可笑又一文不值。

然后他带着愤怒和他儿时的“与众不同”上了床。

但不管时光怎样周转，索尔发现，洛基都是个有魔力的人。即便是小小的接触，都让他觉得洛基像是个磁铁，而他是铁钉，不由自主就被他吸引过去，然后再难分开。

>>>>>>

金发青年叹了口气，抹去额角细密的汗，他刚刚结束了一场狂风骤雨般的翻箱倒柜，让人失望的，自己找不到当年的那份场刊了。

几年前，洛基在舞台上发着光，发着亮，发着热，然后索尔在观众席上看着，极力把因感动而将要夺眶而出的眼泪收回眼眶。

什么都没变，索尔就在远处看着。

如果说酒会的见面让索尔注意到洛基，那么《亨利五世》无疑让洛基成为了他生命中的特殊。  
真是可笑，索尔自嘲般的轻哼了一声，他也不清楚可笑在哪。就好像一牵扯到洛基，他的感情就变得令自己都捉摸不定，模棱两可。

不过管他呢，总会找到答案的，只外乎时间长短罢了，年轻人如索尔，最不缺的就是时间。他已经准备好和洛基周旋上一两个月，一两年，或是更久了。

>>>>>>

洛基满意的看着一刻不停上涨的评论与转推，柔软的沙发把他包裹起来，没有比这更惬意的事情了，他可以借此请几天的假——“前阵子没日没夜的蹲点追拍实在是让我心力交瘁，可否准几天假，我想我需要给自己充充电。”——他没说谎，这确实很让人“心力交瘁”——另一种意义上的——全身上下无处不在的酸痛用了两三天才消了去。

谁敢不准他的假呢，一个能拿出如此傲人业绩的家伙，就算是那位脾气极差的老板，都要赔赔笑脸。

洛基是个令人生妒的天赋者，他本有着赢家的人生，更有聪明的脑子。如果他想，只要搬出他那些牛逼得离谱的学历，没有哪个公司不愿意高薪雇他。

洛基可不觉得自己选的这条路像索尔想得那样不堪，只要能把劳菲气死，他去搬砖都行——况且在这，他真的能拿一笔不小的工资。

>>>>>>

黑发记者享受着来之不易的闲适，他的单人公寓冷清而孤独，可他喜欢冷清和孤独。

洛基又把《荆棘鸟》重读了一遍，莫名的，他就是想再看看小梅吉和拉尔夫的那段最初看似没可能的爱情故事。

然后，恼人的手机没完没了的震动起来，洛基把它调了静音，但孜孜不倦的震动依旧打断了他流畅的阅读体验。

是索尔。

“嘿”  
“我很喜欢你的文章”  
“顺便一提”  
“托尼也很喜欢”  
“我发誓我想给你点赞的”  
“但是希芙不让”  
“所以我只能用小号点赞”  
“希望你不要介意”

这家伙怕不是有什么毛病吧。洛基气呼呼的把书倒扣在胸口，顺便在心里感谢了一下这个叫希芙的人还有点脑子，如果索尔点赞的话，怕不是所有人都会觉得这是炒作了——

“谢谢”  
“希望你们幽会的开心”  
“以后也不需要点赞”  
“小号也不用麻烦你了”

他从没见过有哪个被爆了私料的明星还乐呵呵的给他点赞的。

“你就不好奇我和托尼在聊什么吗”  
“我可以告诉你”  
“要不我们约个时间”  
“然后”——可对方的打字速度更快一点。

“我休假了”  
“休到下周一”

狗仔先生无情的拒绝了想要主动提供自己私人情报的演员，并更加无情的关了机。

这么厉害的吗，倒贴都不行。

 

洛基的假期过得不好，也过得很好。您会说这说法很矛盾，事实如此，他的假期就是矛盾的。  
黑发男人在书和索尔的消息中度过了四天时间，有时候他真的很好奇那家伙聊天的时间都是哪来的。

“要不要一起出来喝酒”  
“还是上次的复仇者酒吧”  
“假期你都干些什么”  
“总不能一直在家里”  
“我不会做别的多余的事情”  
“就作为朋友”  
“出来喝一杯”

说实话，其实洛基并没有不喜欢索尔的疯狂骚扰，他也不知道为什么，有时候自己竟愿意放下书和他说会话。

作为和索尔一样将生活与工作的界线勾得清清楚楚的洛基来说，用假期和纯粹与工作利益挂钩的演员先生聊天可以称得上是旷古未有的奇事了。

他仔细思索了一番，最后也找不出什么合理的缘由——也许是因为索尔的类型在自己的涉猎范围中，不过谁知道呢。

“我不确定自己是不是有足够的荣幸和你做什么朋友”  
“祝你工作顺利”  
“我的假期时光自己度过就足够好了”  
“谢谢邀请”

索尔没有感到丝毫的沮丧，他反而高兴非常，像是看到了洛基小时候的影子。

自从他们在斯塔克酒店“坦诚相待”过之后，洛基就再也不在聊天中坚持他“热情健谈”的人设了，这也是让他感觉和索尔聊天比较轻松的一个重要原因。两人甚至有一次聊到了十二点还多，结果索尔自顾自聊睡了，第二天被晾在一边的洛基气得一整天没回他的消息。

这四天的假期是好的，不得不说洛基过得非常愉快。然后到了第五天，就变得不好了起来——是劳菲。

>>>>>>

劳菲可能要被气死了——字面意思上的。

索尔·奥丁森的新闻人尽皆知，看到那家小报社的推特时，老劳菲就知道那是他宝贝儿子的杰作，别忘了，他找人盯着洛基呢，紧紧盯着。

说来也是好笑，那位狗仔倒变成被人窥探私人生活的了，虽说洛基也知道自己老爹的惯用伎俩，所以有时候他会故意做些更出格的事情。

先不说之前劳菲都是怎么容忍下他儿子那些行为的，现在这个，他不能继续坐视不管了——和奥丁家的独生子搞在一块，这是万万不可的。

万般无奈之下，他拨通了洛基的电话，虽然对于儿子会不会接，他没有抱太大的希望。

出人意料的——

“怎么？道歉我是不会接受的。”

洛基早就想劳菲打给他了，比起一开始的拒接电话和拉黑号码，小公子已经成熟多了——他现在完全有自信能用语言气死他爹了。

“你怎么敢和奥丁的儿子搞在一起！”  
“洛基·劳菲森。”  
“我看你就是想把我气死。”

老劳菲的怒吼立刻从电话那边传了出来，闹得洛基一愣。

奥丁的儿子？发生了什么，他可不认识阿斯加德的什么继承人，见都没见过。

不过谢谢他那个反应极快的脑子，洛基两秒钟之后就反映了过来。

该死，自己怎么会没想到，索尔·奥丁森！他是个奥丁森！

老天，这也太赞了。

“我求之不得，父亲。”洛基在电话另一头慢条斯理的说，按捺住心里的狂喜。

“你怎么敢！”  
“我警告你，离他远点，小子。”

劳菲的声音气得抖了起来，像是下一秒就要猝死在办公桌前。

原本洛基觉得在愉快的假期接到劳菲的电话是个极坏的事情，换做以往，这可能弄糟他的整个假期。而现在，情况完全不一样了——你听听他的声音，谢谢上帝，他要被气傻了。

黑发青年换上了他最恼人的腔调。

“离他远点？哦不，我亲爱的父亲。”  
“您不知道吗？”  
“我和他连床都上了。”

“嘟——”

对方断线了。

狗仔在沙发上笑得前仰后合，他把书都不小心弄到了地上。这通原本搅坏他好日子的电话突然变成了他快乐的源泉。

但是洛基并没有这么轻易就放过劳菲——短信也可以达到和直接通话同样的效果，如果他的措辞够气人的话。

“父亲”  
“您难道不打算祝福我们吗”  
“您也许不知道”  
“我们两情相悦”  
“已经交往了两个月还多了”  
“难道您现在才知道这事”  
“哦，老天”  
“您还真是找了个尽职尽责的私人侦探”

看对方没有回复，洛基兴高采烈的给了伏在办公桌上大口喘气的老爹最后一击——“顺便一提，也许我们会结婚呢”

还有比这更完美的事情吗。

没了。

“周一”  
“有空吗”

周天晚上洛基躺在床上开始了新一轮的行针步线，现在索尔的作用对他来说不仅仅限于工作上，这位演员先生还是气死劳菲的重要筹码。

“那就老地方”  
“十点半”  
“13221”——过了段时间洛基才知道，这是托尼给索尔留的专门房间，无论哪一家斯塔克酒店，13221都是属于他的。

索尔的回复总是很及时。

“晚安”  
“我很期待明天”  
“祝你做个好梦”——他还补充了几句，道了晚安。

“晚安”

洛基破天荒的回了一句，劳菲的反应让他愉快的心情一直维持到现在——保不齐他已经被气得送到医院了呢，洛基美滋滋的想到。

事情没那么严重，不过也差不多了。

劳菲请了个新的私人侦探盯着他那个不老实的小崽子——“给我看好他，特别是和奥丁森家的那个小子一块的时候，把他给我盯紧了。”

>>>>>>

洛基准时叩开了13221的房门，索尔笑着的把他让了进来。演员穿着一件十分没品的T恤，这让狗仔皱了皱眉。

“你就没有工作吗？”他问，然后脱下风衣扔在了沙发上。

“我最近是空窗期。”索尔边脱T恤边解释。

“空窗期？”洛基诧异。“可是你……”

“这些事情，狗仔先生。”索尔走近他，然后挂上了一个深不可测的笑容，“我们日后再说。”

>>>>>>

这一次比上一次要顺利多了，当洛基洗完澡湿淋淋的披着浴袍出来的时候，索尔正在床上看材料。

“那是什么？”

“你的报酬。”索尔晃了晃手中的一摞厚厚的打印纸，“新的企划，托尼投资的第一部电影，和我合作，也许我会粗心大意的落下一两张。”

成交。洛基默许般的挑挑眉然后坐到床边，索尔见状就要揽过他的腰，结果手被洛基狠狠地拍掉了。

“干什么！我不是你平时睡得那种软乎乎的姑娘。”他把上次索尔送给他的话原数奉还给了本人，然后爬到他腿间将演员逼到床头。

“你确定这次要试试看凭本事吗，洛基。”索尔笑嘻嘻的看着洛基抓起自己的手腕，用力将它们按在床头的软包上，然后他抬眼看着一脸坚定的狗仔。

也许是被上次操怕了，黑发男人英勇就义一般的舔了舔嘴唇——不管怎么样，都要试试，那句话怎么说来着？

有梦想谁都了不起。

从结果来看，洛基是个对自己相当有数的人——正好五秒，然后他就被索尔反过来摁在床上。

“行吧。”狗仔翻了个白眼，“总有一天……”然后他给自己也制定了一个健身计划。

“我翘首以待。”索尔笑着吻他，就像之前所说的，索尔从不吻炮友，但洛基是个例外，他也说不出个所以然，但他就是想吻他。

演员吮吻着洛基的唇瓣，一个蜻蜓点水一样的吻。索尔随后抽开洛基浴袍的绑带，“可以把你捆起来吗？”他眨眨眼睛问道。

“不行。”狗仔抢过绑带扔个老远。

“我加点情报。”

“加多少都不行。”洛基泄愤一般的用膝盖顶了顶索尔的胯下——上帝，那地方已经硬邦邦的了。

“可惜。”索尔装作可怜巴巴的摇了摇头，手却不老实的覆上洛基的阴茎，他看上去熟练极了，转动着手腕撸动起洛基的老二。

“嗯……唔。”洛基咬住了下唇，结果却让索尔变本加厉。

他滑下床跪在地上，手从阴茎的柱身摸向两个卵袋，然后用嘴整根含住。这引来了黑发男人的一声闷哼。

索尔边揉搓洛基敏感的囊袋边吞吐起他的老二，不得不说，他的家伙确实不小，如果要全含进去，那玩意绝对会顶到自己的喉咙。

洛基一只手难耐的攥紧床单，另一只狠狠的薅了一把索尔的金发头发——“唔，别……”他推拒着。

洛基在性事方面真是没有一点坦率可言，索尔心里觉得好笑，他第一次见有男人愿意拒绝这么顶好的口活。

但狗仔先生的老二比他本人诚实，那东西直直挺立着，精神得要直戳索尔的悬雍垂。金发男人挑了挑眼皮，海蓝的眼睛从洛基修长的脖子压到他满是潮红的面颊。索尔看差不多了，便用舌尖搔刮了两下洛基脆弱的铃口，然后猛地一吸，狗仔便浑身软绵绵的呜咽着缴械投降，腥咸的精液全数射到索尔口中。

后者勾起唇角伸出舌头，口中满是洛基射出的白灼，他随后掰开黑发男人的双腿将他翻折过来，以精液为润滑，灵巧的舌头在穴口转了几圈然后轻松挤进了洛基干涩的小洞。

“啊……混蛋。”狗仔骂道，他感觉到金发男人撤出他了那根不老实的舌头，然后开始向上次那样一根一根的松入手指，分明的指节在紧致滚烫的肠肉中抠挖，不两下就被黏糊糊的肠液裹住，抽出的时候还牵着黏液。

“我从来不知道帮人口活会被说混蛋。”索尔装作沮丧的样子套上安全套，然后用刚才帮他润滑的他只手撸动了几下自己的性器。

“变态。”

然后他又被狗仔骂了。

“随你怎么说，狗仔先生。”他的龟头在洛基肉穴口磨蹭了两下，然后缓缓的顶了进去。 

“唔……嗯啊……”身下的人黏黏糊糊的哼哼起来，这让索尔知道情况要比上次好很多，所以他开始缓慢的操弄。

不能不承认他是个极好的床伴，仅一次，他就记住了洛基的敏感点似的，没抽送两下便顶到那里，换来黑发青年一声酥软的吟叫。

洛基的甬道被刺激一般紧紧夹住，同时他还夹紧了大腿和屁股——索尔不得不又掰开他的双腿，最后干脆用手掌钳住了他的脚腕——层叠的肠肉咬住索尔的肉棒，演员咬牙不让自己轻易的缴械。他操进洛基体腔的时候又重又深，后者雪白的臀肉被撞得粉扑扑的，全身尽是被情欲灼烧的痕迹。

然后洛基突然冷不丁的问了一句：“唔嗯……现在几点了？”把索尔问的云里雾里，但他还是摸过手机老实回答。

“十一点三十七。”金发男人说。

已经这么晚了。洛基心里着急起来，他的另一个计划需要快些实施。

扎实的演技功底并没有在这几年生疏，洛基换上一副为难又可怜兮兮的样子：“索尔，你知道，我今天要回家的……”

没等演员开口，他的手就攀上了索尔的脸颊，“如果明天我不去上班……”

欲言又止。

但洛基知道自己已经达到目的了——让索尔知道这场性爱应该速战速决。

“那你以后该补偿我些什么。”演员不愉快的继续操干起来。

洛基的双腿讨好似的勾上了索尔耸动的腰身，然后用手扣住他的双手，“下次你可以把我捆起来。”他开出了一个蛮诱人的补偿。

“一言为定。”索尔猛地顶胯然后结束了这场仓促的性爱，他处理好了被射的鼓鼓的安全套，然后两人去清理了一番——这次他俩没在浴室加上一炮，因为洛基可怜巴巴的样子实在是让索尔不太忍心。

他十分诚信，“粗心大意”的落下了两三张材料，洛基满意的将他们收好后，突然又开口问：“你开车了吗。”

索尔当然开了，他点点头，不知道狗仔又有什么小算盘。

“你能……把我送回去吗。”洛基蹙着眉头，他表情痛苦的扶着腰，像是在说：都怪你没轻没重，现在我都没办法自己回家了。

索尔的良心哪能经得住这种考验，他没有丝毫怀疑，穿戴好后将自己裹了个严实——“抱歉，我送你回去。”

>>>>>>

洛基心花怒放，索尔完全乖乖走着他铺好的路。

作为一名合格的狗仔，加之其本就敏锐的洞察力，洛基早就发现了跟踪自己的那位新的私人侦探，他要他拍几张照片给自己的父亲欣赏。

洛基知道自己的父亲不会让这照片流出去，老劳菲绝不会想让全世界知道约顿海姆的继承人和男人开房，还是和他的死对头阿斯加德的奥丁森。

>>>>>>

他们是从酒店正门走出去的，虽然索尔不太喜欢这个决定，但他的愧疚感让他无法拒绝洛基的要求。

“知道吗，索尔，我非常抱歉。”洛基用余光瞥到了那位自以为藏得万全的私人侦探，他心里笑的放肆出声，却装作一副真的“非常抱歉”的样子。

“没事，怪我太……”

话音未落，洛基便主动送上了自己的嘴唇。

一切都在计划之中。

这个吻浅尝辄止，洛基只需要给那位私人侦探足够的时间拍照就可以，他不需要做得太夸张。狗仔用手环住索尔的脖子，把它尽量表现得腻腻歪歪一些，以增加其可信度。

而索尔，显然是被这个吻搞懵了，他不明白洛基为什么要在如此显眼的酒店门口吻他。

“抱歉，我也不想这么快就结束的。”洛基“一脸愧疚”的同时用余光偷偷瞥了一眼藏在暗处的跟踪者，“把这个当做补偿之一吧。”他舔了舔嘴唇。

>>>>>>

两人在车上没有过多的交谈。

索尔安静的开着车，洛基靠在窗边托着下巴漫无目的的盯着窗外的光景，他的目光逐渐涣散，然后失焦，最后所有那些模糊的红绿光斑都像融在个肮脏的的调色盘中，所有颜色在上面毫无章法的绽开。狗仔然后用力眨了眨眼睛，他不想再看窗外了，脏乱又无序，让他联想到了自己如今的生活。

洛基悄悄做了个深呼吸——他不愿索尔看见，怕他会多问什么——把视线转向了开车的金发男人。

索尔开得很稳，他们已经离开了喧嚣的中心地带，路程早就走了一半还多。周遭安静了下来。洛基仔细打量着，索尔双臂，侧脸，胸膛和金发都像是以阿波罗为模子刻出来的一样。

演员目注心营开车的模样，不得不承认，就算是在洛基看来也迷人得要命。狗仔轻轻靠在椅背上，他发现，如果索尔在视线中，那么你余光看到的一切都会被他的光芒比下去，变得模糊不清，然后回过神来，眼里就只有他了。

“洛基……”然后阿波罗开口，他想问问狗仔，他的“与众不同”，那个让他流泪的亨利五世，这些年来到底发生了什么。

但索尔没有。不知缘由的，他就是没有再问下去。

“嗯？”洛基抬眼回答。

“不，没什么。”索尔扯了扯嘴角笑笑，“你到了。”

车停在了一个看上去条件不错的公寓门口，演员看到洛基下了车，他摇下车窗，“要我送你上去吗？”

狗仔摇了摇头作为回答，和他拒绝索尔与他玩耍的邀请时如出一辙。

“注意安全。”索尔又说，虽然他知道洛基不太可能遇到什么危险，他又不是什么自己走夜路回家的小姑娘。

狗仔依旧没说话，他点点头，然后一言不发的走了。

>>>>>>

洛基泡了个澡，他一手按住狂跳的心口，另一只手回着索尔的消息。

他刚才一句话也没说，因为狗仔怕自己一开口，那颗不老实的心脏就会从嗓子眼儿跳出来。“砰砰”，“砰砰”，闹得他心慌。

黑发青年也不知道自己这是怎么了，但他给出了一个还算合理的解释——拜托，那可是索尔·奥丁森，谁在他身边都不会淡定的。

“我到家了”  
“你还好吗”  
“抱歉”  
“我下次不会这么不知轻重了”  
“看上去你心情好像不好的样子”  
“如果愿意的话”  
“也许你可以和我聊聊”

索尔把车钥匙丢在玄关，“我回来了。”他小声说，不想把全家人都吵醒。

演员不常回父母亲的家，但奥丁的独栋别墅和洛基的公寓离得不远——正好最近自己是空窗期，也许该回来和母亲住两天，并且不出意外，明天洛基就会把今天他的“报酬”撰出稿子，引起又一次的轩然大波，在这里还能避一避风头，免得希芙直接把自己的头砍了。

索尔洗漱完毕就躺到自己的床上，他高兴地查了查手机信息，并决定和托尼打声招呼。

“之前和你说的”  
“那个狗仔的事情”  
“今天我给了点情报”  
“大概明天就能看到大众的反应了”

他敲了敲斯塔克，对方回复快得出奇，索尔猜测他今天没有出去“狩猎”。

“当然，伙计”  
“你和你的小情人发展的如何了”

就算隔着屏幕索尔都能想象到托尼一脸揶揄的样子。

“他不是我的小情人”  
“只是”  
“合作关系”

索尔赶忙辩解。

“随你怎么说，老兄”  
“我默默祝福你”  
“晚安”

“别想多了，托尼”  
“晚安”

索尔把脑袋拱进枕头里——在别人眼里洛基居然是自己的，额……他不喜欢那个词。

演员刚想仔细琢磨一番他俩现在到底算是个什么关系，他的“小情人”就给他发了消息。

“我没有心情不好”  
“你怎么像个叽叽歪歪还愿意胡思乱想的女高中生”  
“如果你真的想要为自己的粗暴行为表达歉意的话”  
“下次换我操你”

老天，他还想着这件事呢。索尔抱着手机笑了起来。

事实证明，索尔的选择是正确的，次日早上吵醒他的，是希芙的第二十一通电话。

“喂……恩？”

索尔迷迷糊糊的揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊的接起电话，然后迷迷糊糊的和电话那边怒发冲冠的发小打招呼。

“索尔·奥丁森！”

希芙听上去像是要吃了他一样。

“我警告过你，不要用这种方法追你的那个什么小狗仔了，我可不管他是你的什么初恋对象还是职业导师。这样下去你……”

“可是我和托尼的新……”索尔打断了希芙，试图狡辩，可对方更有气势的再次把他的话堵在了嘴里。

“别找借口，我和佩普说好了，明天会安排发布会，你看着办吧。”希芙气冲冲的撂下了电话。

索尔顺了一把自己乱糟糟的金发，在简单的洗漱之后躺回床上。他摸过枕边的手机然后打开了推特，果然那个小报社又再次屠了版。

演员换成小号给狗仔一如既往高水准的文章点了个赞。正当他想要向洛基本人表达一番自己的赞美之情时，一位制作人给他发来了消息——是沃斯塔格。

他和沃斯塔格之前合作过几部片子，他是个非常优秀的制作人，索尔也很享受和他一起工作，但这次他可问的不是时候。

“嘿，索尔”  
“最近有部新的片子”  
“赛博朋克风”  
“双男主设定”  
“是个比较新的题材”

还没等对方敲完“不知道你有没有兴趣”这几个字，索尔就表明了自己坚定的态度。

“沃斯塔格”  
“老伙计”  
“我想你也看了今早的新闻”  
“我和托尼最近有个新的企划”  
“那是个很大的项目”  
“我也算是合伙人之一”  
“这些日子我想专注于那个电影”  
“我当然对你的新剧本非常感兴趣”  
“但说实话”  
“最近我推了所有的工作”  
“所以抱歉了，兄弟”

演员心里也对此表示十分遗憾，如果没有和托尼的合作企划，他非常乐意接受这个相对较新的题材。

“那真是遗憾”  
“但不管怎样”  
“期待你和斯塔克先生的合作”

沃斯塔格也没有强行挽留，他知道最近索尔给了自己一个空窗期，今天从新闻来看，这是以便他可以更好的把注意力集中在那个大项目上。

索尔现在已经彻底清醒了起来，他给洛基发了几条消息，和之前大同小异，用讨好般的口吻赞美了一番他给自己写的小八卦。

“明天有发布会”  
“我可以给你留个前面的位子”

想起明天的发布会，演员先生还赶忙补充道。

“谢谢你的好意”  
“我自己可以早些去占位子”

洛基好笑的回复，他顶着黑眼圈回了索尔，无视了老板的褒奖和同事的祝贺，然后点了一支烟。

他不常抽烟，只是偶尔，偶尔到一盒能抽上两个月那么偶尔。

洛基心烦意乱的时候喜欢抽烟，在和劳菲刚刚产生矛盾的那阵子，烟灰缸中堆成小山的烟头儿们差点毁了他漂亮的嗓子。

现在洛基也觉得心烦意乱，理应说“心花怒放”才该更合适他现在的心情才对——想想那个老家伙看到那些照片的样子。

可越是想那个，洛基越是会想到索尔——他湛蓝的虹膜像是喜马拉雅穹顶的切片，齐肩的头发像是被熔融后流动的金子……

该死。我在胡思乱想什么。

洛基掐灭了烟，直到最后一点橙红的火星也不再跳动。

然后狗仔先生睡了个天昏地暗。

 

洛基没去发布会。

也不知道为什么，他不想去，或更准确的说，他害怕去。

怕见到索尔，怕自己再被搅得心烦意乱，说真的，就算现在有人告诉他“你爹被你气进医院了”，他可能都高兴不起来。

洛基不喜欢失去主动权，而如果，只是如果——狗仔强调——他迷上了索尔，那么也就证明自己将要失去主动权，这对狗仔来说很糟糕，非常糟糕。

所以洛基在这种坏苗头出现的将将开始时，他就落跑了。

洛基一直睡到下午才醒过来，他烦躁的在屋里，边踱着步边抽烟，然后黑发男人突然将燃到半截烟头捻灭在烟灰缸里，给同事发了消息。

“抱歉”  
“明天索尔·奥丁森的那个发布会”  
“能麻烦你代我去吗”

“当然可以”  
“但是你没事吗”  
“需不需要我和上头打声招呼”

对方很快回复，并欣然提供了帮助。就像之前所说的，洛基是个万人迷，到哪儿都是。又有谁不愿意在这种小事上帮帮他呢。

“不用了”  
“真是帮了大忙”  
“我这些天有点偏头痛”  
“老毛病”  
“大概很快就好了”

偏头痛，一个没有成本的小谎。

虽然说偏头痛的应该是劳菲才对。

>>>>>>

人头攒动，但索尔找不见洛基，连个影子都没有——洛基永远都是显眼而引人注目的，虽然这对一个狗仔来说十分不必要。

演员想要给他发个消息，但手机却不在身边——“发布会结束我再还给你。”希芙收走了他的手机。

整个过程索尔都心不在焉的，以至于走神的时候需要托尼用力拍拍他的肩膀为他打了个圆场，“哈，我们的万人迷先生今天身体有些不适。”

发布会持续的时间并不长，但在索尔看来也许过了有那么一辈子。所以在结束的时候，要不是托尼掐了他一把，演员也许会直接冲出门外。

“嘿，伙计，你今天是怎么了。”花花公子问索尔——他看上去魂不守舍的。

“没什么，托尼，抱歉。”后者潦草的回答，从助理那边要来手机。

“你中意的那个小狗仔没来？”托尼一针见血，索尔把情绪都写在脸上。

演员没有再答话，他正忙着给洛基发消息。

“你怎么没来”  
“是生病了吗”  
“我没找到你”

没有答复。

索尔更加着急，他想起洛基那天扶着腰痛苦的样子——虽说这都是后者装出来的——陷入了深深地自责。

“之后不一起去吃个饭吗？”托尼看着伙计这副模样好笑，像个刚开始谈恋爱的初中生一样，只因找不到对方就坐立不安。

“抱歉，之后我还有点事情。”索尔边说边就跑走了，他决定去洛基的住处看看。

>>>>>>

对于发布会的事情，洛基一无所知，他也不想知道。

花了将近一个钟头，狗仔才让自己被索尔搅乱的脑子渐渐冷却下来，他决定出门一趟，去买些东西吃——洛基将近一天左右滴水未进，口腔中满是烟草的味道，喉咙发干，眼睛发涩。

黑发男人在咖啡厅停留了片刻，喝了一杯加双份冰的美式咖啡，苦涩的深棕色液体叫醒了他全身怠惰的器官，让狗仔更清醒了。洛基还点了一份意面，安抚一下自己空空如也的胃。

他在近傍晚的街道上溜达了一会，并顺道去了趟便利店——这两天他抽光了自己唯一有的一盒烟。

人行道上的灯亮了，天也暗了。洛基明天打算去一趟单位，他不想继续跟索尔了，他要和老板说说，好给他换个人。

洛基总是这样，在受伤与伤人中，他总是选择成为伤人者。或者更准确的说，他总是以伤人者的姿态结束，居高临下的睥睨着，但心里其实比受伤者还要狼狈。

洛基要结束和索尔这段说不清道不明的关系。

想通了一切之后，他刻意装出了一副明朗的样子，连自己的步子都轻快了许多。同时，洛基有些纳闷儿为什么今天下午自己可以讨得这般清净，一摸口袋，原来是忘带了手机。

不过无碍，再转过一个路口就到家了。

这么想着，他点了支烟，然后过了信号灯。当他满打满算准备回家并走到楼下时，一辆熟悉的车出现在了公寓的门口。

这辆车属于索尔·奥丁森。

 

洛基走近了些，可还没等他再仔细瞧两眼车牌，索尔便冲了下来，然后一把夺过了狗仔的手腕。

>>>>>>

索尔有点生气。

如果不是因为路上的限速，他就差把油门踩到最底了。演员的心一直揪在嗓子眼儿里，他将洛基不能来发布会这事儿归咎于自己在床上的不知轻重。

我会不会把他弄伤了，或弄病了。

索尔是这样猜测的。

其实他猜对了一半，洛基不来的确是因为索尔，但他和“病了”倒是相差甚远。索尔看见自己担心的对象抽着烟慢悠悠溜达回来，手里还提着几罐啤酒，看上去滋润得就差哼首小曲儿了。

既然他没生病，那么不来发布会——

演员抢上前去，一瞬间被愤怒情绪完全控住了。

“你在躲着我。”他说，那双万里晴空的蓝眼如今却像是冰封的涅瓦河。

>>>>>>

如果眼下把“最不愿见到的人”拍个顺序，那么索尔·奥丁森一定会超越蝉联三年冠军的老劳菲成为洛基列表上的第一位。

黑发青年的手腕被攥得生疼，真是令人费解，到底谁是演员，又谁是狗仔啊——简直荒唐到可笑了。

“你在躲着我。”洛基听见索尔这么说，声音有点像是低吼。

狗仔愣了两秒。

“我躲着你？”他然后挂上了一副最不真的表情，这副样子也同时最能惹火索尔。“你确定没说反吗，大明星？”

后者二话没说，加重了力道然后把洛基连走带跑的拽进了车里，扔到了副驾驶，接着下一秒就扳过他的脑袋狠狠地吻了上去。

黑发男人显然被这突如其来的一系列发展搞懵了，他瞪大了眼睛，双手悬在半空，任由索尔肆意索取着。演员将洛基狠狠抵在车门，他的手掌紧紧握着狗仔的后脑，另一只手在他身上粗暴的游走，撩开他单薄的衬衫，掐捏着对方结实的腰杆。

等到洛基反应过来的时候，索尔的舌头已经在他的口中开始了攻城略池。他想推开，可无奈自己已经被抵在车门上，如果他稍稍向前，便会撞在索尔的怀里。

车里狭小的空间禁锢了他胡乱推拒的双手，索尔火热而不规律的鼻息鞭挞着洛基乱麻一样的心绪。买的罐装啤酒早就散在车外，燃了一半的烟蒂被丢在地上自生自灭，他被吻得乱七八糟，红了眼眶。

“……唔……操……嗯你干什么。”狗仔连个完整的词都说不好。

那是个非常长的吻，长且粗暴，但同时也火热。黑发男人大口呼吸着空气，他的肺泡中所有的氧都被索尔榨走了。

两人都气喘吁吁，头发乱糟糟的，甚至还有几根黏在了湿乎乎的侧脸。“你要干什么。”洛基又问了一遍，见索尔不像是要回答的样子，他开了车门便想走，可又被拽了回去。

“你在躲我，为什么。”索尔像头发怒的狮子，他本不是这么生气，但当看到洛基又开始拖着他的油腔滑调对待自己的时候，演员便立刻火冒三丈了。

他本以为这几个月的接触已经足够让这位不知经历过什么巨大变化的男人对自己卸下伪装，但他错了。

洛基的眼眶还是红红的，他也恼了，恼于自己刚整理好的心情在索尔的突然出现中付之一炬。“那又怎么样，索尔？”他恶狠狠地盯着对方，“别忘了咱俩的关系仅限于工作上，让我们把话说明白，你我之间，说难听点也不过就是炮友罢了，可如今你……”

“炮友？”索尔面无表情的打断，“如果你一直这么想的话。”

“哦？不然呢，大明星，你要让我怎么想？”狗仔看到演员脸上的那副表情莫名有些难受，但嘴上依旧不依不饶，“难道你会和一个小狗仔认认真真谈场恋爱吗，快别惹人发笑了。”

“你永远不知道你对我多特殊，劳菲森先生。”

金发男人的下一句话成功让洛基愣住了。

 

在大脑经历了两秒中的空白之后，洛基不算清晰的思路便被愤怒与不甘的杂糅填满。他这下明白了——或您可以说误会了——为什么索尔会花时间与自己，一个名不见经传的娱乐记者，周旋甚久。 

索尔想要利用他。

这家伙打一开始就知道自己是劳菲的儿子，约顿海姆的准继承人，虽说不知道他具体打了些什么念头，但一定是图谋不轨了。

洛基多少可以猜到这也是阿斯加德那边私底下想要搞垮约顿海姆的小手段之一，虽说狗仔才不在乎这个，他甚至巴不得看着自己的老子被奥丁扳倒。

洛基的恼怒与不甘来自于自己被利用，更荒唐的，他居然还眼睁睁就要爱上这个长了一副好样貌，但内心卑鄙不堪的混蛋。

“所以你早就知道了。”黑发男人的声音几乎要将秋夜空气的温度降到零点以下，他自嘲般轻笑了一声，继续开口，“我怎么会没想到。”

索尔想要继续解释，但他的下一句话却让误会更深：“是的，洛基，我早就知道了。知道你……”

后者愤怒的打断了他的辩解，“我早该知道。”他顿了顿，“这么看来你还真是运筹帷幄。怎么？以为找我当炮友就能搞掉约顿海姆。”

“我不是……”金发男人烦躁起来，他发现洛基根本没想要听自己的解释。这家伙自顾自的躲起来，自顾自的曲解他的话，还将自己的目的说得如此下作。

“既然你认为是炮友，那就让我们做些炮友该做的事情吧，恩？”见洛基口中依旧不依不饶，不留给他任何一个解释的罅隙，索尔的本就不剩多少的耐心也被消磨殆尽，他扣住狗仔的手腕按在车门上，随后用唇粗暴的堵住了洛基口中源源不断的尖言利语。

“唔……你疯了……”后者奋力挣扎起来，他扭动着身子想要脱开索尔的桎梏，但悬殊的力量差距让他的努力无济于事。

索尔一句话都不再说，他沉默地侵犯着洛基的嘴唇，然后不温柔的吻从唇瓣移到脖颈，扯开狗仔的衬衫，再到锁骨，到胸口，到小腹。一串火辣辣的吻痕灼烤着洛基的身体与心智。

“停下……住手……索尔，别……”黑发男人眼角红通通的，一改几秒钟前咄咄逼人的模样。“不能在这……不……”

“换个地方就行了？”索尔钻着洛基话中的空子突然发话，他停下来眯起眼睛看着洛基，“专程来看你，不邀请我去你家坐坐吗。”

>>>>>>

洛基也不知道为什么索尔会出现在自己的家里，这一切都太突然了，前一分钟他们还在车里吵得不可开交，而现在自己却被抵在墙上吻着。

两人的呼吸逐渐沉重起来，黑发男人的嘴唇被解放的瞬间他便开始大口汲取着外界的空气，以抚慰被榨干氧气的胸腔。索尔的阴影把他整个盖住，洛基的一脸愤恨由于湿润的眼角而没了先前的威力。

“你安静下来听我解释。”索尔的声音不容抗拒。

虽说洛基一副“我不信你能解释出什么花样来”的表情，但看上去依旧比在车里的时候冷静了许多。

演员用尽量简短的句子道出了所有故事，“你对我很重要，洛基。”他将这句话作为一切的结束。

然后接着他迎来的便是近半分钟的沉默。

这还真是个令人瞠目结舌的“花样”，洛基不再像刚才那样用讥讽和嘲弄来武装自己，他陷在了索尔海一样的眼睛里，向刚才的一番话缴械投降。

“你相信我吗。”

“我有不相信的理由吗。”

两人相视一笑，又交换了一个湿乎乎的浅吻。

“这么说来，你也知道我是阿斯加德那边的了，所以才怀疑我居心叵测？”

一吻过后，演员问道。

 

“也就前些天。”洛基眨了眨眼，“我可没你过分，从一开始就知道。”

索尔将洛基顶在墙上，腿不老实的挤进他的胯间，故意隔着布料磨蹭顶弄了两下黑发男人的老二。

“既然误会都解开，故事也都讲明了。”演员说，“那你是时候该履行一下上次的诺言了。”

还没等洛基反应过来对方口中的“上次的诺言”指的是什么，就只见索尔将他的腰带抽下来三两下缚住他的双手。

“你要干什么。”虽然在这“提醒”下瞬间回想了起来，但洛基依旧装糊涂似的叫道。

“你答应的，可以把你捆起来。”

>>>>>>

劳菲这些天过得很不好，虽说自从儿子跑了之后他过得就没好过，但这些天可以算得上是出奇的差了。

都是因为和洛基的那通电话，都是因为他和奥丁森家那个小子搞在一块。这些刺激让他身体的老毛病全都跑出来了。

是的，如洛基猜想的，劳菲真的酷快要进医院了。

“最近有什么新消息吗？”他深吸了一口气，在靠椅上稳住自己，像是鼓起了很大的勇气一般问出了这个问题——如果不这么做，他怕自己会从椅子上张下来。

“没什么，劳菲先生，您的儿子近些日子非常老实。”私人侦探礼貌地回答，“而且。”他顿了顿，仿佛是在强调，“我没见到他与索尔·奥丁森先生有什么交集。”

>>>>>>

索尔和洛基身体的契合度十分高，从性爱方面便可以看出来。

演员左手抓着皮带的一角，右手压着洛基的后背将他死死按在床上。显然他们刚刚经历了一番较为激烈的争斗——被捆住双手的狗仔先生又试图和索尔争夺性爱上的主导权，可显而易见的，他输得一败涂地。

而战败的结果，就是像现在这样被钉在床上，翘着屁股被干得不断求饶。

“你差不多也该放弃了，洛基。”索尔握着他的腰又一次深深进入了他。

洛基的脑袋都快埋进被子里了，他张着嘴，后仰着脖子，断断续续呜咽索尔的名字，其中夹杂了诸多类似“混蛋”，“蠢货”，“卑鄙小人”等字眼。可这不但没有起到任何效果，索尔还将其当做“闹脾气”。

情潮把他整个人蒸得粉红，欲望在黑发男人的眼睛里涌动。洛基从不相信什么“由性生爱”的荒唐论调，可老天，他现在真爱索尔。

爱到自己甚至愿意心甘情愿的分开腿被操——洛基挑选了心甘情愿这个词，他心里可不承认被操是因为自己打不过那家伙。

“哈……你说我是不是该……唔嗯，给自己爆个料什么的。”狗仔好不容易争夺到了星点主权，他跨在索尔身上，自己晃着屁股坐上坐下——显然洛基已经熟练许多了。

“爆什么料？”演员握着他的腰，“比如，恩……用你的屁股操索尔·奥丁森的老二？可以再配张图，我会转发的。”

“当然可以考虑，奥丁森先生，但我还不想被你的小粉丝们打死。”洛基双手撑着索尔的胸口，居高临下的瞧着这位当红大明星。

“唔啊！你干什么！”他然后突然惊呼出来。

索尔坐了起来，霍然将洛基拉近了一个吻里，他含着他的嘴唇，双手把他圈在怀里，这不紧的双臂对于洛基来说却像是最牢固的桎梏。直到被吻得大脑缺了氧，洛基才得以推开索尔。

“说真的，洛基。”金发男人突然严肃起来，“你没想过要和我公开吗。”

这问题把洛基问傻了，这难道不应该是他的台词吗。狗仔从未想过这话会从索尔口中问出来，演员主动要和狗仔公开恋情，上帝啊，这是什么茶余饭后的荒唐笑话。

“当然没有，索尔，我不想进你的圈子。”

洛基扯出了这个真假参半的理由——他的确没有想过要和索尔公开，可原因并不是这个。

索尔现在正处在事业巅峰时期，出柜不会给他带来什么好处，和一个小狗仔，那就更糟了，而洛基并不愿意因为自己而影响他的事业。若是换做前几天，他巴不得把这事儿闹得沸沸扬扬——约顿继承人搞上阿萨的索尔·奥丁森，这标题听听就够刺激，刺激到能直接让劳菲一只脚踏进棺材里。

但现在情况不一样了，所谓“爱”这种东西有时候就是这么碍事。虽说洛基更愿意称其为“不愿意给索尔添麻烦”，在他的逻辑里，“添麻烦”等同于“欠人情”，洛基不喜欢“欠人情”。

“可，洛基，你也是个演员！”索尔丝毫察觉不到洛基的良苦用心。

“舞台剧演员，哦，和你们这种演电影的大人物可不一样。”话从洛基嘴里出来就立刻能染上刻薄的味儿。

“好吧，如果你真的不想，就随便吧。”

>>>>>>

我们该花时间说说新的私人侦探先生，您看，他都出场这么久了，依旧还没个名字，他叫菲利普，菲利普·奈特，是个小人物，但同样是个暗地里想要搞些事情的阴谋家。

也许就是因为平日里极少被重视，菲利普才在拍到那照片的时候有了别的想法。他表面上瞒着劳菲说自己什么都没搞到，背地里却悄悄把这照片卖给了一个同样想要出名的小报社。

然后在毫无征兆的情况下，洛基揽着索尔在酒店门口亲吻的照片就登上了醒目的头版。索尔的那句“随便吧”自然也就不能“随便”了。

 

“劳菲森先生和我其实是在为了我们的新电影培养感情。”演员紧张的咽了口唾沫。

面对看不到头儿的记者们，索尔说了一句自己都不会相信的鬼话。这话可是一堆人商榷之后的最佳结果。

>>>>>>

索尔是被洛基锤醒的。

“你的电话，已经响了十多次了。”黑发男人不满的踹了他一脚，然后从Thor粗壮的胳膊中钻了出来，他比索尔醒的要早，洛基怀疑这家伙是想用那两条胳膊勒死他。

“抱歉。”索尔看上去还不是太清醒，他将垂在额前的金发别到耳后，然后迷迷瞪瞪的应了电话。

“喂，我是索……”

“你打开手机看看，索尔·奥丁森！”不用听声音，这个口气属于在他每次搞砸事情之后歇斯底里的希芙。“你在哪，我过去揍你。”

索尔手一抖挂了电话。

“你是应该瞧瞧。”洛基把手机按在了他脑门儿上。

【索尔·奥丁森与黑发男人于斯塔克酒店门口激情拥吻】

不得不纠正，那个吻并不是很激情。索尔是想这么吐槽的，可他觉得不太是时候，希芙说要揍他，那么他就会被希芙揍，这还是挺吓人的。

“是我大意了。”索尔抱歉起来，“把你也牵扯进来。”

没错，“牵扯进来”这话不假。估计不出一天时间，洛基的身份也会被万能的网友和疯狂的粉丝们曝光出来，到时候谁都不能全身而退了。

洛基美滋滋的接受了道歉，既然索尔没察觉，那就让他继续在梦里吧。

“所以现在你打算怎么办，大明星。”狗仔把手机丢到枕头底下，他倒是一点也不慌张，甚至还想给劳菲打个电话问候一下他是不是已经在救护车上了——他爹肯定一眼就能认出这是他的宝贝儿子。

“你和我去见希芙，她总能找到办法。”

索尔一定是鼓起了很大的勇气。

>>>>>>

其实事情还好，最起码希芙的那一拳不是很疼。

索尔捂着肚子陪起笑脸。“怎么办，现在。”他一副人畜无害的样子望着助理，虽说后者最清楚这是他装出来的。

希芙觉得这事情要比想象的更复杂，索尔曾经和她说过洛基的事情，单是约顿海姆准继承人当了小狗仔这事儿就足以引起轩然大波，更别说和索尔搞在一块了。

“法子倒是有，你愿意重拾旧业吗？”希芙插着腰上上下下打量了洛基一番。

“你的意思是让我做演员。”黑发男人皱了皱眉头。

“如果你答应的话，这事儿解决起来会容易些，你在大学的名声本就不小。可以只拍几部片子，等风波过去之后再悄悄淡出大众视野。”希芙喝了口水，她觉得这个方法很稳健。

“我……”

“不行！绝对不行！”

洛基还没开口，索尔倒先开口否决了，他态度坚决得不行，看上去没有一丝一毫商量的余地。  
啥玩意。狗仔本人一头雾水，他还什么都没说呢。洛基其实挺乐意接受这个方法的，他既可以过把瘾，又不用一直演下去，想跑就能跑的那种。

洛基打心里还是很喜欢表演的，虽说原来他看不上这种充满铜臭味的商业性电影，但眼下没有更好的选择了。

“为什么不行，他本人什么都没说呢。”希芙想再给这个金色大个儿来一拳。

“洛基说他不想进这个圈子，我不能因为自己疏忽大意的原因把他牵扯进来。”索尔一脸严肃地解释。

狗仔承认他居然被这句话感动了，就那么一丁点儿。

“没事，如果这样是最风平浪静的解决方法的话……”洛基装出一副大义凛然的样子，口气完全像是“虽说我不是很情愿，但这是为了你”。

他永远不会告诉索尔那张照片是他背地里搞出来的麻烦，你瞧现在这样还反倒卖了个人情，简直是一石二鸟，洛基心里愉快得不得了。

这下可好，索尔看上去感动的要哭出来似的。

“真的吗！洛基！你要知道，一旦……”

“我有准备了，就这样吧。”黑发青年根本不想听索尔啰嗦，他给了希芙一个坚定的眼神：没问题，就这么办吧。

“那现在你们需要一部可以合作的电影。”漂亮姑娘开始了下一步的谋划，“你和托尼的那个，如何。”

“恐怕不行，托尼那边已经找好了演员，况且那部电影……嘿，等等。”索尔突然停了下来，像是在回忆什么，“前几天沃斯塔格给我打电话说他最近有个双男主角，赛博朋克设定的剧本。”

>>>>>>

最后事实证明，沃斯塔格绝对是他们的救星，那部电影的设定简直就是为索尔和洛基量身定制的——双男主兄弟设定，还有大比重的Bromance成分在里面。

“现在的观众喜欢这个，尤其是年轻小姑娘。”他的老伙计在电话那头这么说，“既然是你推荐的人选，我想一定没什么问题。”

“当然，而且我必须得和他搭戏。”索尔把事情全盘托出，他不想把沃斯塔格蒙在鼓里，这会让他感觉自己在利用他。

“我很乐意帮忙，这样索尔·奥丁森就欠我个人情啦。”制作人乐呵呵的说。

>>>>>>

然后就有了刚才的那一幕。

“劳菲森先生和我其实是在为了我们的新电影培养感情。”

这句话一说出口，下面的记者们就更按耐不住了，话筒都快戳到桌子底下，要不是尽职尽责的安保人员，这些麦克风一定已经塞到索尔嘴里了。

这种屁话连三岁小孩都很难说服，更别提记者和粉丝们了。

可如果索尔官方不承认，那就是没办法给他“定罪”。这发布会既可以让媒体们把嘴闭上，又为电影炒了炒热度，索尔和沃斯塔格很满意这笔双赢的买卖。

 

洛基这边就不轻松了，果然如他所料，不到一天之内，他的生平几乎被扒了个遍。大学话剧社那会儿的旧事重提，把洛基搞得有些不太愉快。

好在他这些年来成长了不止一点点，在和劳菲作对的这些日子学会的对情绪的把控让洛基好过了许多。但他依旧要面对成千上万的提问与骚扰，其中不乏一些索尔狂热粉丝难听的谩骂。

不过洛基都没将这些放在心里，要忙的事情不少。他已经辞去了狗仔的工作，当然，他不可能继续做下去了。

“我靠，怪不得你小子能搞到那个索尔·奥丁森的料。”同事还给他打过电话。

毕竟洛基没有再回去过，他擅长不辞而别。

>>>>>>

“你要找个经纪人吗。”索尔问他，口吻有些戏谑。“不考虑一下我？”

“免了，谁知道会不会有哪位不知好歹的狗仔爬到你的床上，然后你就把我卖了。”洛基同样戏谑的挑了挑眉。

“老天，居然还有这样的狗仔，真是可怕。”索尔装作一脸惊讶，仿佛听到了什么耸人听闻的怪事。

“什么样的人都有，你可要小心。”前狗仔拍拍演员的肩膀。

>>>>>>

试镜过程异常的顺利，这不仅仅是因为洛基本就是内定，还因为他的演技好到令人咂舌，完全可以算得上是专业水准。

洛基有双会说话的眼睛，当那双翠榴石讲话，没人能抗拒——就像是魅魔的低语，俘获人心的魔法。

索尔看呆了，像是几年前，他在观众席上那样，屏住呼吸，目不转睛。唯一的区别是，洛基已经不那么远了，甚至可以称得上近在咫尺，索尔伸手就能碰到他。他还能揽过他的肩膀，他能吻他，他能用自己匮乏的词汇献上自己的赞美。

演员觉得自己一定是用尽了自己平生所有的运气。

“棒呆了，伙计。”沃斯塔格打断了索尔的暗自感叹，“他真是再合适不过了。”

“我知道。”金发男人笑嘻嘻的回答，语气里还带着点骄傲，“洛基可是个宝贝。”说着朝不远处的“宝贝”挤了挤眼睛。

洛基听不到他们两人的对话，他朝嬉皮笑脸的索尔翻了个白眼。

不得不说，这感觉棒极了。

回归舞台，哦不，更准确说是走向银幕。洛基突然豁然开朗，觉得和多年以来和父亲置气的行为真是幼稚至极。

不过他绝不能说自己不感谢这段经历，就算是平日里不太坦率的洛基也可以坦率的说，“遇见你是我的幸运，索尔。”

>>>>>>

索尔将与托尼的合作拖后了几个月。

“抱歉，托尼，你知道我不得不……”

“当然没事，伙计，当初我追女孩的时候还干过比你更离谱的事情。”对方一副“我懂你，兄弟”的口气，这让索尔心里的负罪感减轻了许多。

剧本让洛基和索尔都眼前一亮，这确实是个优秀的故事，介于其赛博朋克的主题，其中需要的大部分拍摄都可以在影棚完成，对于不太喜欢四处奔波的洛基来说，这的确是个好消息。

>>>>>>

“所以说，我们之后的三个月都可以在一块了。”索尔翘着二郎腿瞧他的新搭档——洛基正靠在床上背台词。

“这不是你闯进我房间的理由。”黑发男人眯起眼睛，似笑非笑地盯着这位不请自来的客人，“如果这回你被人拍到，那可就怎么都解释不清楚了。”

“未必，你瞧。”索尔翻开自己的台本，“这儿，我要吻你的。”

“这对兄弟还真是……”洛基一时想不出个合适的单词，他只得耸耸肩。

“我们不需要练练吗？好弟弟。”索尔把剧本扔到沙发上，“我们应该在私底下试试，我猜你可不想在所有人面前NG太多次。”

这部电影的分级是全年龄，所以不会有太过刺激的场面，为了可以更清楚的展现这对主角略显扭曲和病态的兄弟之情，台本中处处穿插着隐晦的性暗示。

“是吗，我倒是觉得被人盯着会更刺激点。”

也不知为什么，洛基今晚到处点火，他放下剧本，邀请索尔。

“我觉得咱们已经被拍到了，你看，我忘记拉窗帘了。”黑发男人坏心眼的说，前几天才辞职的狗仔当然早已经确认过没有被抓拍到的危险，但他突然想要试探一下索尔。

“那岂不是更好。”怎料金发男人笑着把他从床上抱起来，“那样你也就不得不和我公开了。”

洛基突然觉得心脏微微一沉，索尔看上去已经准备好了，但他不确定自己到底有没有这个勇气。

当初和父亲怄气的时候他还不负责任的胡说八道：“说不定我们到时候会结婚呢。”

可有时候感情一旦变成真的，很多事情就要困难许多了。“爱”是一直以来孑然一身的洛基列出违禁品名单的第一位。

>>>>>>

“剧本上没有这个。”洛基被按在卫生间的镜子前面操干的时候抗议道。

“这是附加的彩蛋，弟弟。”

他的“哥哥”趴在他耳边吹了口气。

 

新电影的宣传海报已经登上了各大娱乐网站的头版，评论家们都就这题材与选角展开了大胆的预测。

这样的大新闻不可能传不到两位父亲那里，实际上，两人不仅知道，还进行了一次时间不短的会面。

>>>>>>

“这……这是不是劳菲家的那个小子。”奥丁美好的早餐被自家的报纸，《阿斯加德日报》，弄糟了。

虽说这位口是心非的老爷子不太认同儿子花里胡哨的工作——“干那个能干出些什么名堂。”但奥丁每天早上先看的部分永远都是娱乐版。不仅如此，只要是带着索尔访谈的杂志，他都全数收藏了起来。与孩子缺失交流的父亲在背地里偷偷用这种方式了解他的宝贝儿子。

“他居然喜欢冲浪。”奥丁有一次吃惊的指着电视，“他怎么没和我说过。”

“我觉得他不喜欢冲浪，那只是在搪塞记者。”显然还是弗丽嘉更了解索尔一些。

当奥丁指着今天占了整个版面的海报吃惊的时候，大女儿海拉表示自己一点都不惊讶——“你居然不知道，老天，他都和那小子开房了。”

弗丽嘉赶紧冲过来示意海拉别再说话——奥丁看起来要背过气去了。白发老人的手抖得像筛糠，他连咖啡都端不稳，全洒在了裤子上。

“你……说什么？”他双唇颤抖着发话，“索尔和……和劳菲的儿子开房？然后他……他们现在要一块演电影？”

海拉想要假装看风景——她哪知道闹这么大的事情自己的父亲还不知道——可惜已经晚了。不过这倒也符合她一贯的名号，专业坑弟一百年。

“我觉得妈妈能和你说清楚点，我得去上班了。”大姐一副火急火燎热爱工作的样子，蹬上高跟鞋就往门外跑。

弗丽嘉叹了口气，她犹豫了一下自己是否应该叫个救护车做准备。

“这是怎么回事，你早就知道了？”奥丁印堂发黑，他颤巍巍站起来，想去洗裤子的同时还想妻子能给自己一个说得过去的解释。

“我还以为你已经知道了。”弗丽嘉看上去也一时不知道要说什么，她其实挺喜欢劳菲家那个小男孩的——当年在酒会，洛基送了她一支玫瑰花，“女士，您真漂亮。”小男孩说。

“打给劳菲。”奥丁捂着心口。“不，先打给索尔。”

“算了，先打给劳菲。”父亲在拨通自家儿子电话的瞬间突然僵住，他觉得如果听到索尔亲口承认，自己会受不住。

奥丁已经五六年没和这位曾经的老友联系过了——虽说他们互相在暗中的较劲从未停过——听到对方声音的时候，两位老人都差点没坐稳。

“管好你的儿子！”异口同声。

>>>>>>

最后奥丁和劳菲决定干脆见个面。

>>>>>>

“哦？所以你还不知道这件事情。”老劳菲突然有些得意的扬起了脑袋。

没人知道他在骄傲些什么，也许只是因为他觉得自己的信息更灵通一些。

“所以你早就知道了。”这是今天奥丁第三次说出这句话了，老人觉得全世界都比他先知道自己的好儿子和自己死对头的好儿子上床了。

“当然，一个月之前我就知道了。”劳菲听上去更得意了，像是完全忘了当初那个差点气死他的电话。

看上去奥丁也很生气，找着伴儿了。老人不厚道地暗自窃喜。

“这事不行。”奥丁咬咬牙，“绝对不行！”他气得拍桌子。

既然对家觉得不行，劳菲突然觉得很行。

“洛基还说他们要结婚。”劳菲用居高临下的语气给了奥丁会心一击。

“结婚？”一直没说话的弗丽嘉突然开口，她给丈夫灌了几口水，以防奥丁昏过去。“那孩子是这么说的？”

>>>>>>

快活的索尔对父辈这边发生的事情一无所知，对自己即将面临的灾难更是浑然不觉。他今天刚收到了一条来自海拉的消息：你死了，boom！

但演员先生并没有当回事，姐姐经常吓唬他，索尔已经习以为常了。

“明天就要正式开机了。”

“怎么，你觉得我会紧张。”洛基挑挑眉毛。

“我觉得我会紧张。”金发男人老实的回答，“再怎么说你也算是我的偶像。”

“真是荣幸，我头一次看到第一次见面就把偶像按在床上操了的人。”洛基没好气的说，看起来他还对那次狼狈的经历耿耿于怀。

片场离两人的住所都不近，但好在影棚离市中心也不远，在托尼的帮助下，剧组找到了一间不错的酒店，这正好也省去了房车的麻烦。

>>>>>>

“出去，谁让你进来的。”洛基象征性地挣脱着索尔双臂的束缚。

“培养感情。”后者在黑暗中吻了吻洛基的脖颈。

这是开机后的第二个周。电影的主题本是个有关于复仇的老套故事，但洛基和索尔的演绎却让人眼前一亮。

“我觉得我找到了宝贝。”这是索尔第五遍说这句话。在中场休息的时候，他巴不得黏在洛基身边。他太完美，太精彩，让所有人都着迷。

说实话，索尔都有些后悔把洛基拉进来——“这样所有人都会爱上你，我就突然会有太多要提防的家伙了！”他的理由让洛基觉得好笑：难道放在我这里不是一样吗。

但他没说出来就是了。

>>>>>>

“你们想不想加点别的？”有一天沃斯塔格突然把索尔和洛基叫过去。

“你是指什么。”黑发男人看着对方的表情有种不那么好的预感。

“Bromance啊。”编剧先生一脸理所当然。

“可剧本里面已经有亲吻的情节了。”

“我觉得可以加个前戏。”

一时没反应过来“前戏”是指的什么，但当洛基意识到这指的是性事上的那种之后，表情立刻变得像是舔了一口柠檬——他的眉毛纠在一块，像是在说：开什么玩笑。

良久，洛基终于想出来了一个听上去没有那么“冒犯”的回绝方法。

“这不是全年龄吗。”他干巴巴的憋出了一句，转头看了一眼身边的金发大个子，然后洛基后悔了——索尔看上去眼睛都在发光，他和自己并不在同一战线。

“绝对是在全年龄分级下可以播出的内容。”沃斯塔格这句话终结了洛基的所有反对的念想。“相信我，这绝对会卖座！”

“我相信你，老伙计。”索尔听上去已经不仅仅是赞同了，他的潜台词毫无疑问是：干得漂亮！

这把洛基气了个半死，他并不是不喜欢和索尔亲热，只不过他不喜欢和索尔在大屏幕上亲热。说直白点，洛基觉得这太难为情。

“你看上去很高兴。”晚些时候，当他们结束了一天的拍摄，洛基看着满脸写着愉快的索尔开口道。

“我有什么不高兴的理由吗。”对方笑嘻嘻的回答。

“我的意思是你看上去出奇的高兴。”黑发男人没法不把索尔现在的反应和今天中午发生的事情联系起来。“是因为剧本吗。”

“你怎么知道的。”对方居然一脸吃惊。

“你都写在脸上了，生怕谁看不出来。”洛基翻了个白眼，他转念一想，觉得这事情有些蹊跷——突然加这种多余的剧情不像是一个专业编剧会做出的事情，除非——

“是不是你要求的。”他狠狠地瞪了索尔一眼。

“你怎么知道的！”

“因为我有脑子。”洛基真想告诉他：作为一个演员你已经失格了。

>>>>>>

在不久之后，整个剧组都迎接来了一个惊喜，但对当时的洛基来说，也许是个惊吓——弗丽嘉，索尔的母亲，被邀请来友情出演电影中主角兄弟俩的母亲。她原本是个大有名气的演员，但嫁给了奥丁之后便退出了演艺圈，想要踏踏实实的多花些时间陪伴丈夫和孩子。

至于为什么要说惊吓，在弗丽嘉刚到达片场，顺便来探班自己儿子的时候，他们正在拍不久前刚临时加进剧本的“前戏”部分。

绿幕前，洛基正被索尔压在床上，用脑袋拱来拱去。除了内裤，他几乎丝缕不挂，要不是被子能遮挡住一部分，洛基可能真的会因为太过羞耻而拍不下去。

更过分的，索尔居然硬了。毫无廉耻的，在所有人面前，硬了。不仅如此，他居然还要在亲吻洛基脖子的时候把这事情说出来——“怎么办，洛基，我硬了。”金发男人小声说。

“我给你切了。”洛基咬牙切齿，但依旧闭着眼睛，装作一副享受的样子——他不想这条NG太多遍，这太可怕了。

>>>>>>

“你们看上去感情很好。”

所以当终于拍摄结束，弗丽嘉对两个人说这话的时候，洛基想要找个地方躲起来。他隐约记得这位女士，不知为什么，洛基很喜欢她。

“是的，我们关系非常好，妈妈。”索尔搂过洛基的肩膀。

后者快昏过去了。洛基又羞又气——她居然是索尔的母亲，老天，那看到刚才那些她会怎么想。

“那太好了。”弗丽嘉笑着说，“我还在担心你们什么时候准备公开，现在看上去快了。”她温柔的握住洛基的手，“放心，那两个不解风情的老头就交给我处理吧。”

这下洛基彻底懵了，当然，索尔也一样。

>>>>>>

“洛基还说他们要结婚。”

“结婚？那孩子是这么说的？”刚才一言不发的弗丽嘉突然开了口。

“一个多月之前他就是这么说的，我还以为你们都知道了。”劳菲一脸得意。

“让我和他先见个面吧。”弗丽嘉柔和的开口，无视一旁怒发冲冠的自己的丈夫，然后私底下开始了她的小计划。

毫无疑问，她是位出色的母亲，对于弗丽嘉来说，没有什么能比儿女的幸福更重要的东西。她不被陈腐的观念所束缚——性别不是什么问题，重要的是他和他在一起要能感到快乐。

母亲稍微动用了自己原先的人脉，轻而易举的联系到了导演与编剧——“天哪，我们太乐意拥有您了！”他们都乐疯了，丝毫不用怀疑，这又将是一个不得了的爆点：现实母子本色出演？昔日巨星重出江湖？

弗丽嘉就这样来到了剧组，当看到洛基时候，她心里便涌出一种无条件的喜爱。

“公开……？母亲，公开什么？”索尔先问出的口，他一头雾水的看着自己突然造访的家长。

“亲爱的，我的孩子，你不需要和我装糊涂，不管怎么样我都是站在你这边的。”

“可我不明白……”儿子依旧皱着眉头。

“你和洛基要结婚的事情，我已经快要把你父亲说服了。”弗丽嘉笑盈盈的满面春风。

“结婚？”索尔惊喜的看了一眼身旁的搭档，兼恋人。

“难道不是吗？我还以为只是你没有告诉我们。洛基好像一个多月之前就和他父亲说过了。”看儿子满脸吃惊，弗丽嘉倒也有些疑惑。

“是的，当然，我们要结婚。”索尔看上去想要立刻吻上洛基。“天哪，我不知道你那么早之前就……”

“我……”洛基干巴巴的挤出了一个笑容。“所以……您和我父亲谈过话了吗？”

“当然，这就是他亲口和我们说的。”弗丽嘉的眼角满是温柔。

如果时间可以倒流，洛基想要把自己这张不老实的嘴给缝住。他觉得这也许是老天给他的报应，气人一时爽，他没想到这会把自己给卖了。事到如今，洛基更无法解释清楚，要是索尔知道了自己被当做他气劳菲的筹码，那张照片也是他一手设计，后果不堪设想。

“那他还说什么了吗？”洛基现在把希望寄托在了自己的父亲身上，他希望他可以强烈反对这门亲事，然后自己便也能找借口全身而退。

“他没再说什么，但看上去非常开心。”弗丽嘉如实回答。

劳菲会开心他和索尔结婚？洛基觉得自己一定是听错了。

说实话，他绝没有不爱索尔，相反，洛基非常爱他。他甚至有点庆幸自己的父亲搞垮了他心爱的社团，庆幸自己去做了几年狗仔。这一切的背后的愤怒和辛苦，眼泪和委屈，在遇到索尔之后就仿佛全变成了幸运。

洛基只是不愿意影响索尔的事业罢了，他无法想象公开出柜后索尔会面临多么严重的社会舆论。可这家伙本人却偏偏满不在乎的样子——

“你真的是这么打算的吗，洛基，你怎么不早告诉我。”一离开弗丽嘉的视线，索尔便开口问道。

“我想给你个惊喜来着。”黑发男人面无表情的回答，心里满是苦涩——以后一定要管住自己的嘴，洛基这样想。

“那你真是太成功了。”索尔把他拉到一个没人的角落，“我现在就想吻你。”他说。

没等洛基同意，他的嘴唇就被索尔含住。那是个充满占有欲的吻，他能感觉到，和原先那些尝起来大不相同。

“我们下周就公开。”当索尔终于决定放过被吻得七荤八素的洛基，他然后说。

“你疯了吗。”洛基想给他一巴掌让这个金发大个子清醒一下。

“为什么不。”。

“最起码等拍摄结束。”洛基揉了揉太阳穴。

“也行，我问过了，大概我们俩的戏份再过一个月就会拍完，到时候……”

“不，要不还是等电影公映之后。”黑发男人一拖再拖。

“你在担心什么，洛基，母亲说他会帮我们说服我和你父亲的。”索尔不能明白为什么对方这么抗拒。

“嘿！你就没考虑过出柜之后会面临多少……”

“我当然想过。”没等洛基说完，金发男人便用食指堵住他的嘴，“难道你觉得我这么脆弱。”

“放在你身上也是一样，但我不觉得你会因为在乎别人怎么想而将真实的自己藏起来。洛基，我废了好大功夫才拥有你，巴不得想让全世界都知道你是我的。”

索尔很认真，这让周遭的空气都严肃了起来。

“如果你还需要时间准备的话，我愿意等你。”他继续说，看洛基迟迟没有回答，便又做出让步。

“老天，你觉得我还会在乎别人的想法。”黑发男人顿了顿，然后狡猾的笑了。“要我说，明天都成。”

事情当然没有那么快，最后他们还是将公开秘密的日子定在了电影首映礼。至于奥丁和劳菲是如何被说服的，索尔和洛基就无从而知了。但弗丽嘉的魅力又有谁能抵挡呢，洛基知道，就算是自己那个从不近人情的父亲都不行。

首映的当天，就算是早有准备，洛基也紧张的有些喉咙发干，他不停地扯着自己领结，指尖冰凉。这并不是因为那看不到尽头的人潮——这样的大场面他又不是见得少——而是为过会儿的事情发慌。

“交给我就行了。”索尔像是看出来恋人的不安，他悄悄捏了把洛基的腰，“和我一块走。”

闪光灯亮得刺眼，人群沸腾得闹人，但站在身边的索尔却突然令人出奇的安心。“把手给我。”走到红毯中央，金发男人转向洛基。他牵起他的手，无视围栏后粉丝们的惊呼和愈发密集的镜头——

“洛基·劳菲森，你愿意做我的丈夫吗。”

索尔单膝缓缓跪下，他仰头望着自己的洛基，自己的爱人，然后轻吻他的手背。

就在此刻，全世界的情人索尔·奥丁森变成了洛基一个人的。不得不说，做全世界情敌的感觉好极了，洛基的唇角因为微笑而变得柔和。

“当然，我愿意。”他说，语气像是在所有人宣战——

“瞧瞧，那个索尔·奥丁森现在属于我了。”

 

 

尾声：

事实证明社会舆论的担心是多余的，几乎所有人，尤其是看过电影之后，都巴不得他俩赶紧结婚。


End file.
